A brief Interlude
by silvermorgan47
Summary: Dean and Jo have a mere moment before the world goes to hell. It's a harder road then expected, many missions to be accomplished. Please review. Some Spoilers if you watch, -which u all should - then you are fine. Dean/Jo
1. Chapter 1

She saw Dean for a split second and he looked… unbelievable. Jo figured that her heart would never get over her first intoxicating love. His eyes looked at her and she fought not to blush. After all the last time she saw him he said he would call but he didn't. What a dick, she thought. She saw him, and he saw her, it was time to go. She nodded and went into the abandoned warehouse to pack her weaponry clothes. It was a little dusty in there and very dirty. Through the open doors Dean sauntered through.

"Dean…" There was a place and a time for all heart and there was a place for steel. Cold, hard, unforgiving steel. This was one of those times. Jo's voice wavered, she knew, at first. She breathed in and tilted her head back letting her blond hair fall back. She snapped her head back up.

"Dean." This time there was no waver and she liked it.

"Jo." Dean looked her over. She looked… stronger, better.

"Now is not the best time." It really wasn't the best time. The world was falling apart and she intended to stop it. It was all too much. There was so much going on and she didn't need any more complications. Dean Winchester was definitely a complication. A damn sexy one though. She steeled herself against the thoughts that dragged her heart to the depth of love. Damn if she was going to go there.

Dean looked at her like she was water and he was still in hell. He was a dick though, and he knew it.

"You okay?" Short and sweet. He leaned up against the wall. Jo just smiled at him.

"Yea, good, fine, dandy, what do you want me to say, Dean?" She fired at him. Dean knew she was angry and he liked angry. Finally, not a Jo with puppy eyes, now a new place, different time. He pushed himself up from the wall and stared at her. He was hurt and wounded and need comfort. "Jo." He said again but softer this time. Jo saw what he was doing.

"Dean. Really? After all this time?" She shook her head. Of course he would. She watched him walk right up to her as she prepared herself.

"You did good today, kiddo." She didn't move and her face was inches from his. Then she laughed the sweetest laugh he had heard in a long time.

"I know Dean Winchester. It's been awhile." She stepped back and put a finger on his chest, it burned it was so hot.

"There is a lot to be done and we both know the situation." She said with the greatest regret. Dean didn't care. He reached out pulled on her arm slightly and she stepped into him. He cupped his hands around her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Jo about melted. Dean's lips were soft and rough. She tried to stay still. When he lifted his head up he saw her eyes were still shut and her lips still slightly puckered. Surprisingly, she snapped out of it faster than she thought she could.

"Different time doesn't mean right time, Dean." Her eyebrow arched and she grabbed her knife. Pulling away from him was so difficult. She slung her pack around her shoulder and walked to the door.

"Bye Dean. I hope to see you soon." She meant it, because if she had any future, especially with him, they both needed to do what they needed to do. "I'll be damned if I didn't go there." She muttered to herself on the way out.

Dean watched her walk out the door and was missing her already. A feeling came over him, one of the almost happy feelings. His cell phone rang and saw it was Castiel, back to work for now. But soon he would make it a point to continue what he had just started.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or their awesome characters.

After having a main mission, Dean still feels happy. Even though he saw Raphael and he was shaken, to his core. He had gotten a hotel room and since Cas was not there he relaxed but only a little. Castiel was a renegade. Something Dean could identify with. After next to little information, he was still optimistic. Castiel still believed God was walking the earth. That was enough to him. He still didn't want to fight; he still believed that there was another way. He had to believe it. Castiel and he would find a way. As Dean lay in his dingy hotel room trying to sleep, his thoughts turned to Jo. He wondered if she was safe, still okay. He knew Ellen would watch out for her and that was enough for him. For right now, anyway. Comforted by that fact he calmly went to sleep. Dean dreamt of a better time and a better place.

Nebraska.

Jo was bone tired. Not even a piping hot shower could sooth her muscles. Being back at home with her mother was something that she loved. Jo loved her own bed, her own clothes. Hunting had become more of a burden for her than she had realized. The evil and the fear was a weight that was hard to lift. Especially, because she had seen Dean. As the hot water ran down her small frame she remembered him. His smell and his lips. She really remembered that she felt more alive in five minutes than she had n a long time. When he kissed her it was a dream come true, there was no way around it. Feeling her body react to that memory she became mad, hurt, and angry. "NO!" She told herself. There was work to be done. She was done kidding herself.

She quickly got into her pajamas and got into bed. If it wasn't for pure exhaustion she would have stayed awake thinking about Dean.

"Jo." It was a soft voice. Lyrical, beautiful, it lulled her out of sleep. It was a pure place, one of comfort and love. She realized that she was on her own bed with a white background. Every bone in her body wanted her to be alert, scared. Jo wasn't scared though.

"Hello?" Her voice was firm. Surely she was dreaming. Then she saw a white light that came to rest on the end of her bed. It was in human form.

"Jo." When whatever it was said her name the white form became solidified. Jo noticed that it was a woman with much defined features and was… well heavenly. The form smiled grandly.

"I remember being human Jo." She said. Jo was confused.

"How long ago was that?" She was just rolling with it. Maybe having a sense of humor would help the situation. Jo wasn't stupid, she heard of visitations all of the time.

"Well my human life was 1412-1431, but there is much more to it Jo." After a short pause she added. "I am Joan." Jo swallowed hard.

"Joan?" Jo's voice was at best a whisper. "As in…. Joan of Arc?" The woman smiled again.

"Yes Jo. I am." She looked worried. Jo bit her lip. She felt warmth coming over her body. Warmth that meant love.

"There is a war going on and I know that you know."

Jo felt tears some to her eyes involuntarily.

"Yes." She whispered. Joan looked at her with great kindness.

"It is okay." Joan said. "I have work for you." Jo knew it was coming. She had always known that she would play a part.

"What do I have to do?" Jo said with the greatest of want. Joan smiled.

"Save Dean Winchester." She said. Jo coughed.

"How?" Jo cried. Joan knew it was too much of a burden. It was a burden to even love him.

"You are my vessel and I will need you, Jo." With those words Jo raised straight up in her bed. She breathed heavy for awhile getting used to her surroundings. She also realized what had happened. Jo laid back down on her bed with force.

" Ohhh fuck me."


	3. Chapter 3 Time for a Plan of Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or their awesome characters. Also, I know this is a crazy topic but stay with me, Joan of Arc's role will be clearer in the coming chapters. Please review I would appreciate it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Time for a Plan of Action**

"Bobby!" Jo yelled up the stairs. After having the dream of all dreams last night, she drove all day to Bobby's house. She hadn't told her mom where she was going; just that she was going to be back soon. Her mother had nodded told her she loved her, told her to take of herself and loaded Jo's car with guns and other goodies. Jo knew that the dream she had was real even though she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. While Joan…how weird… was nothing but a loving presence, Jo was still a little scared and if anyone can help her it was Bobby. Bobby was renowned for his research and instinct. Jo desperately needed his opinion.

"Bobby!!" She yelled again.

"Down here." Bobby's faint voice came through the downstairs stairwell. Jo rounded the corner and was slightly shocked to see a wheel chair ramp. Going down into the basement she was hesitant. It was dark, a little damp, and she came to the heavy metal door.

"Bobby?" She asked pushing open the door. What she saw shocked her. Bobby was in a wheel chair and the room a mess. It looked well lived in. The place looked like a panic room.

"Jo, damned good to see you." Bobby said with kindness in his eyes.

"Oh, Bobby." She had known about the possession and what had happened. Seeing it was a different story. She made a mental note for her to tell her mother. Jo walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"What brings you my way, Jo?" Jo walked around and sat on a metal framed bed.

"You're not going to believe me." She said. Bobby gave her a 'really?' look.

"You're seriously not going to sit there and tell me something I ain't already heard." Jo took in a breath.

"It started last night. I went to sleep." Jo started to breath.

"And?" Bobby said getting irritated.

"Bobby it is hard to explain. I went to sleep and well I gotten woken up." She looked at him. "She came to sit on my bed, and the first thing that she said was, 'I remember what it was like to be human.'" Jo was still confused about it but she went on. "At first it was a voice in a white mist. Then she came to and she was a woman, a young woman."

"Was it an angel? If so you might have had the only pleasant experience I have heard yet." Bobby's inflection was sarcastic.

"No. Maybe? I don't know." Jo put her head down again. "She said that she was Joan of Arc." Jo looked up after a few seconds when Bobby's response wasn't coming out. Bobby's face was white and for once she had seen him speechless no other times before. Bobby got his composure back after what seemed minutes.

"Did you get high before you went to bed?" He fired. Jo started laughing. When she saw that he hadn't joined in she stopped.

"God, Bobby! No I did not! I can't even believe that you would think that of me!" Bobby was like a father to her. How could he think that?

"Well I am sorry! That just seems like crazy talk, but continue." Bobby raised a finger to his jaw. She had warned him.

"Bobby, she told me that I was her vessel. She told me that I had a mission." She was surprised to taste the salt on her lips; she hadn't even realized that she had started crying. "She told me she has work for me. She said I have a mission." Bobby was staring at her intently.

"What would that be?" Bobby wheeled himself closer to her. Close enough to put a comforting hand on her leg. Jo lifted her face and met him at eye level. Biting her lip she said, "I have to save…."

"Jo, honey, save who?" Jo felt new tears burn the back of her throat. "Bobby." She half sobbed.

"Joan told me that I have to save Dean Winchester." She finished on a cry. Bobby's eyes widened with shock.

"But Dean has Castiel and the other asshole angels to worry about! What could you possible do? And even after we talked about Dean and you." Jo almost flinched.

Bobby was referring to the night, years ago, that her mom and she got back from her case with Dean and Sam. Her mom and Bobby sat her down. "Dean is not that kind of guy, Jo." They had both said. 'It's foolish to risk your life for him. We are doing this for you. We don't want you to get hurt.' That night Jo had resolved to push her feelings down for him. It had worked for two years and she had hunted, she had stayed busy. The only time she would hear of Dean Winchester was from passing hunters, and she would only let him in through in her dreams. More time than not she would wake up still reaching for him. She didn't think it was ever going to be okay.

"Jo?" Bobby asked. Jo's head snapped up.

"Sorry, Bobby. What did you say?" She said wiping her face off.

"I said, did she say how?"

"No Bobby. She sort of poofed away, then I found myself sitting up alone in my bed." She shrugged.

"Girl I don't know. If you are sure she wasn't a hallucination..." He paused looking at her. Jo shook her head. Bobby sighed. "I will do research, rake the bible, and do what ever I can for you." Jo smiled in gratitude. "You also better bulk up all of your knowledge on Joan of Arc." Bobby sighed. "Promise me you will stay away from Dean for now." Jo knew better than to argue. "I will."

"Okay then." He said satisfied. Jo knew there wasn't much else to say at that point.

"Come on Bobby I am going to make us some lunch. I'm starving." Jo got up and looked back.

"Ill be up in a minute Jo." She nodded and went up the stairs.

Bobby sat in his wheel chair contemplating what Jo had just told him. Joan of Arc was a saint; she was also a warrior for God. Bobby knew that the good side was planning something big. So the world was going up in flames and he couldn't get out of this damn chair. Bobby was a little different, a little less loyal. Bobby was hurt. Never in his life did he think that he would have a chance to meet an angel and he never thought that they would treat him the way that they did.

He didn't know what Jo was experiencing but he knew it had everything to do with the final battle. Bobby thoughts turned to the brothers. Bobby was the only person that Dean and Sam trusted right now, even though they didn't trust each other. Lord knew that they were sick of angels and demons treating them like pawns in a game.

Later…..

Jo left Bobby's and started back for home. She had left him with a full stomach. Her mind drifted back to Joan of Arc. The first thing that she was going to do is get to know everything she could about Joan. She wasn't going to let any bitch take her body if Jo didn't get some straight answers. Right then, thunder sounded.. "Sorry!" She said sheepishly. Things were going to be changing fast; heaven that had been silent for so long was now back in the game. Jo's cell started ringing jarring her out of her thoughts. Jo picked up her cell and answered. "Hi, mom."

"Baby girl. Bobby just called me. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to see him?" Jo sighed. Her mother and she had been hunting together for awhile; they learned to rely on each other.

"I am so sorry mom. I am fine and I will be home very soon. I have something to tell you." Her mom paused on the phone.

"I can't wait to see you sweetheart." Her mom hung up and Jo put the cell phone down. Before she even got her hands on the steering wheel her phone rang again. She picked it up in haste.

"Mom, I am driving, you know."

"It's not your mom, Jo." Jo's eyes widened.

"Dean."


	4. A Whole Lotta of Something

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or their awesome characters.

Authors Note: Okay, well I was so obsessed with this story I couldn't stop writing this for two days. Heart and Soul! I hope that you all like it. Joan is starting to come out more and all of what I wrote, I got the info from the Catholic site. Please review! Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Whole Lotta of Something**

Dean had just gotten off of the phone with Bobby. He was floored by what Bobby had just told him. "What does Joan of Arc want with Jo?" He said thinking out loud.

"What about Joan of Arc?" Castiel asked in his usual deep voice. Dean jumped out of his skin.

"Dude! Didn't we talk about this Cas? Stop sneaking up on me." Dean checked the inside of the crappy hotel room out of habit. "Weren't you supposed to be looking for God, anyway?" Dean growled.

"Yes Dean I am still searching. You know that. I will ask you again, what about Joan of Arc?" Castiel asked. Dean moved the old pizza box out of the way and sat down on the bed. The last thing he wanted was for Jo to be dragged into this ugly mess. She had already put herself in to deep as it was. Dean waved his hand for Cas to grab the desk chair and sit. Castiel did so.

"I just got a call from Bobby. Jo just left his place. Apparently she came to him asking for his help." Not getting a reaction from Cas, he continued. "Jo had a dream a last night of Joan of Arc coming to her telling her that she has a mission for her." Dean rubbed his head.

"Joan of Arc came to Joanna last night?" Cas looked around and then got the expression on his face that to Dean looked hopeful. "What was the mission?" He asked.

"Bobby didn't say. He just said that she needed research to be done."

"This is unacceptable. Dean we have to go to her right now." Cas said in a demanding voice. Cas got up and started walking to the door. Dean jumped up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just slow down for a second, Cas we don't even know where Jo is!" Dean said grabbing the back of his trench coat swinging him around. Castiel leaned his head back for a few seconds and then brought it back down. "You just did that weird radar thing, didn't you?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"She is driving on highway 37, Dean. If she has information we should be there. We need to…"

"If the next word out of your mouth is 'interrogate', I am going to kick your ass." Dean said interrupting him. "I want Jo to be off limits." Dean said meaning it.

"Dean, she is just as much apart of this as you are. I can only figure that Joan will be helpful to our cause." Castiel said straightening up his jacket.

"What do you mean isn't she an angel? Why would Joan be on our side?" Dean asked confused.

"She was human once and she is a saint. She will be sympathetic to our cause." Dean sat down again on the bed.

"Cas this is huge." He licked his lips. "Can I at least call her?"

"I do not understand why that is necessary." Castiel said. Dean took Cas sitting back on the chair as a green light. He grabbed his cell and dialed a number that he had stopped himself from dialing maybe a million times. On the first ring Jo picked up.

"Mom, I am driving, you know." Jo laughed out. Dean gritted his jaw. She sounded good.

"It's not your mom, Jo." Dean said.

"Dean." How could one word kill him?

"Yea Jo, it's me. Where are you?" Dean asked. Dean was getting a little annoyed with Cas staring at him. Dean got up and started pacing.

"I am driving back to the roadhouse, Dean. What do you want?" She asked. Like it was any of his business anyway!

"Jo stop with the 'tude. We will meet you there." He hung up. Dean didn't want Jo arguing with him and figured this was the best bet. He looked up at Cas. "We don't have time to drive there do we?" Dean asked already knowing the answer.

"No." Castiel said curtly. This was not Dean's night. "Okay, Okay fine!" Dean snapped. Castiel sighed at Dean's small tantrum. Humans could be so emotional. Dean put his hand up to stop Castiel from putting his two fingers on him. "Wait, what about my car?"

"I will take care of it. Dean we need to go." Castiel put his fingers to Dean's head and they were off.

Jo's Car on Highway 37

"Dean?! Hello??" He had hung up. Jo threw her phone on the passenger seat. God, he was such a dick. Now he was going to meet her at the roadhouse? Why would he want to? None of this made sense. Jo bit her lip. A sudden realization came over her. "Damn it Bobby!! I was supposed to stay away from him!" She yelled to herself. Now she was going to see him tonight! She was, of course, excited but that was beside the point. Jo pressed her boot to the gas. "That was the complete and opposite effect." She muttered to herself.

The Road House Later that Night

The drive was soo freaking long, so when Jo actually got there she was a little more than pissed off. It was a Wednesday night so the bar was on the slower side, thank God. When she walked in she had to breathe. Her eyes just seemed to have found Dean right away. He was sitting at a table, drinking a beer, with another guy that was also staring at her. Oh Dean looked good. Jo walked in and smelled the smoky air. She started to walk to Dean when her mother stepped right in front of her. Ellen's hands on hips and an unhappy look on her face. Great. Just what she needed was to get yelled at. To Jo's surprise she stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hi mom." Jo hugged her mother back. Ellen pulled Jo backward and cupped her head.

"Love you Joanna. Let's go and talk." Jo had to appreciate that her mother was being so much better with her, it was a road hard fought. Ellen led her over to the table where Dean and Castiel were.

A damn angel in my bar, Ellen thought. Who would have thought? Ellen's arms were still wrapped around Jo when they went to the table. Jo said hello to Dean and was introduced to Castiel.

"I am so happy to finally to meet you Joanna." Castiel said standing.

"You to Castiel." It was somewhat odd and she really didn't know how to act around an angel. Ellen had made sure that everyone was sitting in a chair.

"I don't know what is going on with everybody.. but, I will tell you this." Ellen's tone was so severe that even Castiel sat up a little straighter making Dean laugh. Ellen looked at Dean sharply.

"Sorry ma'am." He cleared his throat and took a swig of beer.

"I am telling you that I will know what is going on all of the time under my roof. No shenanigans!" Ellen looked at Dean to make sure he didn't crack a smile. Dean just looked at her respectively. After all he wasn't a stupid man. "Now, Jo what exactly is going on?" With that Ellen started to slowly take a seat on the chair. All eyes came to rest on Jo. She took a deep breath and spilled everything.

When she was done she looked up at them. Every one of the people at the table had there mouth slightly agape. "It's the truth." Jo whispered.

"I believe you Joanna." Castiel said.

"Yeah Castiel it is Jo, not Joanna." She said with a grin.

"I am sorry." Castiel was so serious. Jo laughed again.

"Cas don't be so serious!" Jo said. Dean noticed that she used Cas's nickname. For some reason it bothered him.

"So let me get this straight. Joan, the Joan of Arc came to you in a dream?" Dean asked. Jo took offense to his tone.

"Yes Dean that is correct. It was not a hallucination. Please believe me." Everyone looked at her like she was out of her mind. Jo thought she was going to tell everyone the truth but decided to keep the 'save Dean Winchester' out of it for now. She had told everyone that she was a vessel and Joan of Arc had a mission for her.

"Oh, Jo honey. I'm not really sure what to think." Ellen said getting up. Jo raised an eyebrow; she had never seen her mom not have something to say about anything.

"I will be back. I will go searching for more information." Castiel said as he got up and walked out the door. Jo turned to Dean.

"Angels use the front door now?" Jo asked sarcastically.

"You should be thankful that the just didn't go poof." Dean said finishing his beer. After a couple of moments without either of them speaking Dean was starting to get uncomfortable.

"It's good to see you again Jo. I want to make it perfectly clear that I never had any intention of putting you in this situation." He said seriously.

"Oh, Dean. It wasn't you who put me in this situation. It was the apocalypse." She said starting to get angry. "You walked back into my life a couple of days ago but before that had you contacted me? For that matter did you even think of me? I know very well that you don't want me in any situation that you're in." Jo was losing it. She was tired, her head hurt, and Dean was here. She had to clamp down on the last resolve that she had. She looked over at Dean.

He looked deep in her eyes and scooted his chair closer to her.

"Damn it Jo. It hasn't exactly been an easy road for me so far. I was in hell then out and the whole thing with Sam. I should have gray hair." Grinding his jaw he continued, "Of course I don't want you in my situation, we are always in trouble, Jo." Jo nodded. "And I did." Dean said looking down and hurt. Jo put her hand on his shoulder. "I always thought of you." Jo involuntarily squeezed her hand on his shoulder. It was literally the sweetest thing he had said to her. Jo, of course wanted to jump on him, wrap her legs around him, tell him everything was okay. She couldn't so that and she couldn't tell him of her emotions. Her situation sucked, their situation sucked.

"You boys can stay here tonight." Ellen said suddenly walking to the table. Jo and Dean broke apart.

"Thank you ma'am." Dean said. Jo got up from the table and turned to her mother.

"I will take him up to the room." Jo said grabbing Dean. Ellen was about to say something but she figured that Jo was older and maybe not wiser but the world was ending. Dean only started to really follow her as soon as he was certain that Ellen wasn't going to club him with his empty beer bottle. Jo took him up the back stairs and showed him one of the guest bedrooms. Ellen looked at Jo leading Dean to the guest bedrooms and got tears in her eyes for herself and her baby girl.

As she ushered him in Dean stepped in the room and grabbed Jo's wrist and pulled her inside. She shut the door behind her and Dean pushed her up against the door. The look in his eyes was so intense that her skin flushed all over her body. He backed up only to drop his pack and shake off his jacket. Jo was so stunned she barely wanted to move. All of her defenses dropped and she finally gave into the dark temptation that was Dean Winchester. Jo lifted one arm to grab him and he came to her so fast that she came off the ground quickly. Jo's head was cradled between his neck and his face. She remembered to breath and his scent was intoxicating. He smelled like a man, sandalwood, and his skin felt hot. Dean kissed her fore head and moved his lips down to hers. In that moment nothing mattered to Jo, nothing mattered except Dean. Kissing him was so right and she knew that she would give him the world if she asked.

Dean felt that he deserved some happiness in the late he had not experienced any at all. Kissing Jo was beautiful and he knew it was different with her. He had never forgotten her, and having her in his arms was like a dream that he had dreamt so many times. Her mouth was very sweet, Dean couldn't get enough. What was more gratifying was she was holding on so tight to him, and it was a sensation that he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted to be needed and Jo was giving him everything she had…. well almost. Both of them were breathing heavy and grabbing at any available uncovered skin. Dean knew that he could throw her on the bed and take her. He wasn't going to though. Slowly he backed away and let her down.

"You should go to bed now Jo." Dean said with arousal in his voice. "But this is not over." Jo's head was still spinning. She knew it was the right thing to do and this was something that she wanted to take slower, but damned if she didn't want to jump back on Dean. Her hands reached behind her and fumbled with the door knob. He leaned into her and snaked his hand behind her and opened the door.

"Okay Dean I am tired and…" She just kinda of scampered out the door. Jo didn't see anyone on her way to the bed which was a good thing. Jo quickly showered and jumped into her bed. Jo knew that the world would most likely come to an end but she had never gone to bed happier. Her heart was still pounding and her skin was still highly sensitive as she raked her nails over her own skin. Even after her shower she still felt Dean on her skin and Jo couldn't stop smiling. Smiling was how she fell asleep.

**Later….**

"Jo." Jo didn't even have to open her eyes to know that the weight on the bed was Joan.

"Now is not the time to be scared or look away." Jo sat up before she opened her eyes. When she finally did open her eyes this was a very different Joan of Arc than the previous night. This Joan of Arc wasn't in white light. She was as plain as another human being. Joan was wearing a dark shirt that was so long Joan's knees were covered. Joan was a very tiny woman and her hair was very short and blonde.

"Are you really Joan of Arc?" Jo asked. A serious Joan looked at her.

"Yes, I am Jeanne D'Arc. You can call me Joan." Her voice was very low. Jo was shocked to see her eyes were so intense.

"Castiel, he is an angel, thinks that you can help us." Jo whispered. Joan's eyebrows came together.

"I am here to help you. As for the roles of angels, I do not know. I am working for the side of God." She put her head down. "God is not present at this time, I am here by the prayers and the saints that do not want the world to end for all of Gods creatures. Many are picking sides and loyalties are very skewed right now. Heaven is in disarray. Something needs to be done and leadership needs to be returned. That is why we need to prepare as much as possible." Jo nodded her head. She wanted to help.

"I need my sword." Joan looked down again. "I need you to find my sword."

"What sword?" Jo asked.

"I refused a sword from the King of France because the voices of God told me to. It was not the right one. A long time ago Saint Michael told me where to find a very special sword. That it was buried behind Sainte Catherine's de Fierbois chapel in France." Jo wondered if the sword was there again. "No it is not there Jo. It is lost. You have to find it. The sword was a great source of heavenly power that led me to victory."

"Do you know where to look? I really don't know where to find it." Jo asked nervously. Joan didn't really move.

"The last I had it was at my trial. The high ups in the Catholic Church were the last I known to possess it." Jo eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. The Catholic church was not going to hand over to her easy if they even had it in the first place.

"Everyone doubted me and I had faith Jo." Joan stood up and walked to stand in front of Jo. "I have faith in you, we can save Dean and we can stop Lucifer." With that Joan put her hands on her forehead. Jo looked around she was gone, and she was sitting up in bed again.

"Joan of Arc was here wasn't she?" Castiel's voice came out of the corner of the room. Jo shrieked a small scream.

**Down the Hall…**

Dean slept for about three hours before his body woke him up. He slipped out of his bed quietly and made his way through the silent house. When he made it to Jo's room he stopped when he heard her let out a small scream. Dean jumped into action and kicked down her door shot gun in hand. The first thing he looked for was Jo and she was sitting on the bed. Then he saw Cas standing in the corner.

"What the hell are you doing in here Cas?" Dean growled. Before Castiel could answer Jo beat him to the punch. "Dean, Cas, I had another dream! It was Joan and she needs her sword! I think the Vatican has it!" She said excitedly.

"The Vatican?" Cas asked.

"Oh, God." Was Dean's comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of their awesome characters.

Authors Note: I feel like this needed to be a lighter chapter, sort of a break for Dean and Jo before shit hits the fan for real-real. Please read and review, I really appreciate all the reviews I have received. You guys are great!

**We Need a Drink**

"The freakin' Vatican?" Dean said pissed off pacing around Jo's room. This morning Castiel went to look for more information on Joan of Arc's sword. To Dean this was a huge problem. "Ain't no way that we are going to the Vatican." He said pointing to Jo and himself. "So if she needs her sword that someone else can go and get it." Dean was almost to his wits end and working himself into a frenzy. Jo looked down and shrugged. Life goes on after all. She didn't want to think about her upcoming role either! Jo got up and went to her dresser and got out her black tank top. She kept her back to Dean and lifted her shirt over her head.

"Jesus Jo!" She heard Dean say. She shook her shoulders. He wanted civility now?

"Well sure that the world is coming to an end, Dean." She said putting on her black tank on and grabbing a semi-clean apron from her basket. "That doesn't mean that there aren't going to be thirsty hunters down there waiting to grab my ass and get drunk." She pulled her blonde hair up into a pony tail, and looked at him through the mirror.

"Dean, do you remember how to have fun?" Jo asked only half joking. Dean didn't crack a smile.

"Not really Jo." Jo didn't know what to say to that. She had decided that morning that she didn't want to scare Dean off by smothering him. She knew that whatever was going on was most likely going to kill them or separate them again. She lifted up her jean leg and strapped her knife to her calf. She saw Dean looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, that is just really sexy." He said. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Keep it in your pants, Winchester." With a final look over herself, she walked out of her room. Dean watched her leave, "I need a drink."

**Later**

It was a busy night with plenty of thirsty people. With Ellen behind the bar, Jo cocktailing, and even Dean running ice and liquor. As Jo went to the bar she got a extreme amount of satisfaction from Dean watching her every move. It was the most fun she had had in a long time working at the roadhouse. She kept smiling everywhere she went and the customers noticed. Big Dog, a off again on again hunter, was sitting at the table also watching her. She brought him another PBR and stood in front of him.

"Jo honey, I do believe this is the happiest I have ever seen you." Big Dog said. There was a reason he was called Big Dog. The man was a brick house. Big Dog was so tall muscular that he barely fit the chairs that they had.

"Big Dog, I do believe your right." She winked and set off. Big Dog just smiled. Ellen came over to Big Dog's table and sat.

"Jo sure looks happy tonight Ellen." He said taking another swig of beer.

"Yea Big Dog, she sure does." Ellen said. Big Dog followed Ellen's eyes to the edge of the bar where Dean grabbed two beers for Jo and poured two shots of Beam for them.

"Young love." She said as she watched Dean and Jo wipe their mouths off and smile at each other. She filed away to remind Jo that you don't drink your own product.

Dean was having a good time and considered the light flirting between him and Jo as the best form of fore-play. He made drinks, wiped off the bar, and watched for trouble, and watched Jo. He found himself smiling more and more through the night. He didn't want to think about Sam, Lucifer, or the apocalypse. He wanted to live in the moment.

"Hey bartender, where's my rum and cokes?" Jo said jokingly. He looked at her.

"Woman you are demanding." He said making the order. Dean then felt very cold water running down his back. "Oh no you didn't." Dean said turning to see Jo holding an empty glass. Dean was very still and just stared at her.

"Don't call me woman." She said trying not laugh. She squealed and ran when Dean made his move towards her.

Ellen watched her daughter run from Dean laughing and having fun. She looked at big Dog who was just watching and smiling.

"I'd say you have a big problem dear Ellen." He said. Dean had finally caught up with Jo and swung her over his shoulder. The bar erupted in applause. Dean went around with Jo on his shoulder for a while then let her down. Jo just laughed and hit him on the shoulder and went back to work.

"I'd say you are right. Good thing I know how to use a shotgun with my eyes closed….I need a drink." Ellen said and Big Dog just laughed.

By closing time Jo was so tired but crazy happy. Her feet hurt and she was dirty but that was okay. Dean put the last of the chairs on the table and looked for Jo. She was finishing up behind the bar. Ellen came up to him.

"Good job tonight. You know I appreciate the help." She put her hand on Dean's arm.

"No problem Ellen. I know I should have called more during the years." For that he had regretted. Ellen looked at Jo and back to Dean.

"I love my daughter Dean. I consider you as family." Ellen couldn't think of anything else to say. She didn't feel it necessary to go any further. Dean looked at her.

"I know Ellen." He said.

"Going to bed, Hun." She said to Jo as she walked upstairs.

"Night mom, sleep well." Jo said to her back. She watched until her mom was out of sight and went up to Dean.

"I think you had fun tonight Dean." She poked at him.

"Shut your mouth." He said smiling. She just shook her head and went to the jukebox. "I swear that if I hear R.E.O. I'm going to puke on you." He promised. She turned and smiled at him. Led Zeppelin's Kashmir came blaring out of the speakers. "I see your taste in music has gotten better, thank God."

"Maybe you should shut your mouth." She said coming over to him. She raised herself on her toes and kissed him on the mouth. Dean grunted and kissed her back. It was a sweet sensation that longed to be further explored.

"I really hate to interrupt you." Castiel's deep voice came out of nowhere. Jo and Dean broke apart. Dean did not look happy to see Castiel. "I have information about her sword." Cas said looking at the duo. Jo was a little more than annoyed with him now. Dean looked Cas over.

"You look like shit." He said not caring about his feelings. Castiel looked down at the bullet holes and burn marks on his suit. He poked his hand through a knife slit in his shirt.

"The Vatican was more guarded then I had thought." He said seriously. Dean just laughed. Jo pulled chairs down from the table and went to the bar to grab a whiskey bottle. Knowing that Dean would want some too she grabbed two glasses. Sitting down with the two men she poured herself a double shot, and Dean ignored the glass she had brought for him and took a swig out of the bottle.

"The Vatican?" Jo asked. She thought that they would be going together if at all.

"Yes, Jo. They do not have it." He looked to Dean and reached into his right pocket pulling out a folded photograph. Dean grabbed it and looked at it. The sword was big and beautiful. The names Jesus and Maria were carved into it, and there was a picture of God and kneeling angels. On the side there were five crosses. Dean handed the picture to Jo and she studied it. It was really beautiful, the more closely she looked at it she got a shiver down her spine and a feeling come over her. Jo closed her eyes and saw flashes of something. She could see the sword, it was glowing, she saw flowers and… as soon as it had started it was done. Jo had a sublime feeling, one of pleasure. Still holding the picture she shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"I believe that she is experiencing spiritual recognition." Castiel said studying Jo. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"What is it going to be like when she gets that thing in her hand?!" Dean asked, soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he sounded like an ass.

"Shut up, Dean..." Jo muttered putting the picture down looking embarrassed.

"Do not feel embarrassed Jo. That is a good sign that you are connecting with the sword." Jo supposed that Castiel was trying to be supportive. Dean took another swig out of the bottle and stood up.

"Soo what is the plan?" Dean asked.

"I have one more outlet that I can try." Castiel said looking at them both. "Chuck." Dean clapped his hands together. "Haa ha! Why didn't I think about that?"

"Who is Chuck?" Jo asked, confused.

"Chuck is a prophet of the Lord." Castiel said. "I will be back." Castiel was gone in an instant.

"I'm not ever going to get used to that." Jo said looking around.

"You shouldn't. He does that a lot." Dean held his hand out to Jo and she grabbed it.

"Bed time, sweetheart." He said thinking on a whiskey stomach. Jo laughed feeling a little drunk herself.

"Your right, Dean. It is bed time." She walked up the stairs with Dean and when they got to his room she pushed him in after a searing kiss. "I think that we both need our heads to be clear. This isn't the right situation." Dean didn't argue with her he had been thinking about what Ellen had told him earlier that night. Dean watched her walk down the hall and had a feeling of satisfaction. He had fun tonight, he knew it was going to be short-lived and Jo wasn't that kind of girl for a temporary thing. Dean wondered why he was still smiling.

Jo walked away from Dean with the greatest regret. When her head had hit the pillow she knew it was the right decision she had made. So when she woke up in the morning, she confused on why Dean was in her bed and she was plastered to him.

"Morning Jo." He said sexy-sleepily. Now Jo was going to kick his ass for real.

"I need a drink." Jo said putting her hands on her head.


	6. Separate Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or there awesome characters.

Authors note: Admittedly, this was a harder chapter for me. I'm trying to pull everything together and it is turning out to be a bitch in a half. Sorry it took so long to update, life is hectic! Here you go! Enjoy! Review!

**Separate Paths**

Chuck had woken up with one eye open and the other refusing to budge. He swung over to grab a water bottle that he had set out the night before. His hands found only empty bottles of vodka and whiskey.

"Oh God." Chuck muttered and brought his hands to his head. His head pounded and he could still taste the alcohol in the back of his throat. Anything to help him sleep at night, and the headaches were still really bad. Chuck sighed at the thought of his last writing binge. The world was in great danger and there was nothing to do but write, at least for him. The future was in the hands of the Winchester brothers and Dean had proved that he could change the course of what he wrote. That was apparent from the night Lucifer got out of his cage. Chuck made his way down the stairs and to the couch. Castiel was coming to visit him and even though he was really not in any shape to receive visitors. Chuck picked his jeans up off the floor and put one leg in, then the other.

Castiel had made sure that he put many charms and protection around himself in preparing to go see Chuck. He knew it was risky and that he shouldn't be here because he knew Dean needed him. Castiel felt even though he was a renegade angel, Dean still needed him. Castiel didn't feel the presence of any other angels or demons for that matter. Castiel rounded the corner to see Chuck lying on his couch in his ratty t-shirt and jeans.

"I am really hung over Castiel. What do you want?" Chuck said sounding annoyed. Chuck knew why he was there; he knew Castiel wasn't going to be happy about what Chuck had written the night before.

"I cannot stay long Chuck. I need your latest work." Castiel didn't feel it necessary to not get to the point. Chuck just looked at him.

"You prophesized that I was coming, so I do not need to tell you of my situation then?" Castiel asked. Chuck lifted his head and rolled to one side of the couch. His hands were looking for the stabled work that had gushed out of him the night before. He lifted his right leg and grabbed the pieces of paper and threw it at Castiel.

"There! There you go. Now, if you don't mind, I really need to sleep this hang-over off before I die." Chuck sat up almost wishing that Castiel could say something to comfort him. He knew he had nothing to say. "Oh who am I kidding? We are all doomed." Chuck was sinking into a bitter depression.

"Thank you, Chuck. It is of great importance that I have all the information that is possible." Cas said looking at him then he added "You are very important Chuck." Chuck just looked at him, he felt bad because the news was bad.

"Your not going to like what it has to say though, it looks like we are losing, and losing fast." Chuck said. Castiel turned around slowly to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Castiel was getting sick of the bad news.

"That sword is not going to be easy to find because demons have it." Chuck rolled his shoulders. Cas shut his eyes and sighed. Nothing was turning out to be easy.

**The Roadhouse**

Jo looked around her room. Dean was in her bed. If there was any other thing that was going on then Jo was sure that she couldn't have handled it. "How did you get in my bed again?" Jo asked. "Because I am confused to why you would be here." Jo racked her brain for some sort of explanation. "The last thing that I remember was leaving you at your room." She checked to make sure that she still had on shorts and a tank. She quickly decided that nothing had happened last night. Dean rolled and sat up off the bed.

"Let's just say that I did the time warp last night and when I got a chance to go home, I closed my eyes and thought of the road house and clicked my ruby shoes three times." Dean got out of Jo's bed and he was fully clothed. "I guess that meant me being here." To Jo that made no sense what so ever. Dean poked his head out of Jo's bedroom and saw that the hall was clear. He looked back to Jo "The honeymoon is over sweetheart." Dean with a cocky nod, left her room but not before Jo flipped him off.

Jo sat on her bed completely stunned and really angry. The heat from Dean's body had left her feeling cold and vulnerable. She went from sleeping, to awake, to confused, to she didn't know what the hell what was with Dean. Jo brought her hand to her head and rubbed. She was sure that Dean and she hadn't done anything. She thought of the night before. Dean and she had a good time messing around. She knew that her heart was still his but that didn't mean she wasn't confused about her feelings. She got up and got so angry. She had promised herself that she would not be acting like a complete idiot. Jo was satisfied that she had made the right decision and she would stop kissing him.

No more playing around, Dean was going to leave eventually and that was going to be that. She couldn't believe that she was worried about Dean when she had the Joan of Arc thing to worry about. She quickly got dressed and made her way down to the bar area. Jo came down the stairs and saw one blonde head and one brown head sitting close together. She also noticed that Dean's bags were packed on the floor next to him and then Jo realized who the other person was with Dean.

"Sam?" She ran up to the table. Sam stood up and almost reached for Jo. There couldn't more between the two at this point.

"Hi, Jo." Sam said looking at her face for any kindness. He uncomfortably shifted his feet and stuck his hands in his jeans. Jo rushed to say something to Sam.

"Sam please." She held out her hand. No need to be uncomfortable. I am really happy to see you." Jo pulled Sam in for a hug. "What happened was a long time ago." She whispered in his ear. It felt great to see him again and she laughed to herself that she always had to stand on her tip toes to hug him.

Dean watched Sam and Jo hug and got a warm feeling inside. It had been a long time since he had those 'family' feelings. There wasn't any time for them now.

"Okay you two." Dean said getting up from his chair. Sam and Jo broke apart.

"So what have you two been up to for the last couple of days?" Sam asked. Jo looked down. 'Actually having fun' she thought but said. "Well it turns out that I am Joan of Arc's vessel." She sat down. Sam raised his eye brows. "Oh! And I have to find Joan of Arc's sword, and nobody knows where it is." Jo laughed even though she thought it wasn't funny.

"Well Jo, I hate to top your story, but I am Lucifer's vessel and I am freaking out." Jo had heard about what had happened and Sam's situation. She considered herself lucky.

"Yes Sam, that's the story topper of the century." She said.

"God Sam, don't leave anything out!" Dean said rolling his eyes talking to himself. Dean had called Sam this morning because of his little trip that he took last night. He made a mental note to talk to Cas about it more in depth. Where he was last night was a place that he didn't want to visit again. It was easy to talk to him and be around him again even though there were football fields of unsaid things between them.

"I am back." Castiel said making everyone jump. Jo turned around and saw that he had papers in his hands. Sam's phone rang and he excused himself and walked over by the pool tables. "Does it have anything about me?" She asked. Cas looked over at her and handed her one piece of paper. On the piece of paper were two sentences. She read it first then aloud when Dean was looking at her. "Jo Harvelle was visited by Joan of Arc. She was given a mission that could mean the salvation of Dean Winchester."

"What?" Dean asked. "Let me see that." Dean ripped the piece of paper from Jo's hand.

"Jo you didn't say anything about me." Dean asked reading it over and over again. Dean was starting to get angry.

"Yeah well, we aren't being exactly truthful with each other all the time, now are we?" She said raising her voice. Dean rolled his eyes. He would never live down the 'I will call you' thing.

"Sorry to interrupt guys." Sam said coming over. He hated all the tense moments. "Dean can I talk to you? That was Bobby." Dean shoved the paper back to Jo and walked over with Sam in the corner. Jo turned her attention to Castiel.

"Cas, did he say anything else?" Jo asked searching the angel's eyes.

"Yes Jo." Castiel said quietly and handed her a small folded piece of paper. When Jo opened it she saw an address. "1829 Lincoln Street in Wyoming City." She said aloud.

"It will be dangerous Jo." Cas said. Dean came walking over to Cas and Jo in a hurry. Jo stuck the piece of paper in her pocket.

"We got to get to Nevada." He said seriously. And…. that was the end of that. Jo knew once she had seen Sam that he was out of there.

"Stripper emergency Dean?" She asked sweetly leaning over the bar. Sam laughed and Dean just looked at her.

"You are a huge smart ass." He said smiling.

"Well do you guys need some supplies before you head out?" Jo asked looking at the brothers. What she really wanted to ask was if she could go with them, but she knew they would never agree to it. Dean grabbed her arm and took her to the side.

"What about you and me, Jo?" He asked in a low voice. Jo arched her eye brow at him and folded her arms.

"What is there to say Dean? We both know how it is between us." Dean heard her words and felt something in him panic.

"Yeah, well what about Joan?" He asked her. Jo laughed a little inside.

"I will take care of it. Mom and I make a good team." She said with confidence. It was true; her mom was the one person that was always there for her. Dean was satisfied with her answer; he knew Ellen would take care of her.

"Take care of yourself." He said then stopped halfway back to Sam. "Don't think that we are done talking about this Jo." Then he continued walking over to Sam.

Ellen had come down the stairs and heard most of the conversation. The boys were leaving again and when she looked over to Jo and she actually looked like she was okay. Ellen went over to Dean and Sam and hugged them goodbye. Sam wished that he had a little more time to talk to Ellen about what was going on.

"Ellen, take care of her." Dean said seriously. Ellen almost felt her heart soften a little.

"I will boy, you know that." After a small smack on the cheek she added, "You take care of each other and call me." She said with a smile.

"I will be back Ellen." He said bending down and grabbing his bags. Jo said bye to Castiel and Sam. She and Dean shared a look, and he was out the door. Jo immediately went up to her room. Ellen watched her go.

**Later in Jo's Room**

Jo watched the Impala drive away and sighed. To her surprise she didn't cry. When they were out of ear shot she opened her lap top and decided to do some research on her own case. That's how she stopped thinking about Dean so much the last time she had seen him. Jo turned when she heard a knock on her door, it was her mom.

"You okay?" Ellen asked coming in and sitting on her bed.

"Mom, Joan of Arc said I was going to save Dean." She paused. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away." Ellen smiled understandingly.

"Castiel gave me this. He also said that it was dangerous." Jo said handing the piece of paper to Ellen. Ellen took it and looked at it.

"This might be the location of the sword." Jo said. Ellen stood up and walked over to Jo.

"I will look for demonic omens. We do this together." Ellen said patting her on the back.

"Thanks mom." Jo turned her head back to the window wishing she had just hadn't seen the Impala driving away. It was time to get to work; Jo wished Ash was still around to help.

**Later**

Sam was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean looked like he had a lot on his mind. "How was spending time with Jo?" Sam asked Dean. Dean looked at his brother gave him a dirty look.

"Why?" Was his short reply. Sam laughed at Dean.

"Because you haven't stopped looking in the review mirror every two seconds since we left." Sam looked at his brother. "I am assuming that something was on your mind."

"Well yea Sam, Cas said Joan of Arc was going to help us out and that is a good thing in my mind." Dean said to Sam trying to play it off. Sam gave Dean a knowing look.

"Yea that's part of it I'm sure…but?" Sam asked. Dean looked over at Sam.

"Dude I am not ready to talk about it yet, okay? So please drop it." Dean said gruffly. Sam put his hands up. "Plus we've got to get to Nevada and take care of what Bobby said was going on down there." Dean said. Sam decided to be quiet about it this time but filed it away to be discussed later.

"I am really happy to be back on the job." Sam said looking out the window, changing the subject. Dean looked over at Sam and he was happy too. He was happy that he dropped the subject of Jo because the truth was he couldn't stop thinking about her. With that thought he pressed down the gas petal.


	7. Father Clark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or there awesome characters.

**Authors Note: **Sooo….. Here is the new chapter. Please, please review. I really want the feedback to know what you think of the story!

**Father Clark**

Jo was in a seedy motel between Laramie and Rock Springs. Jo was used to creepy, but there was really something about Wyoming. It was about fifty years behind and strongly resembled the twilight zone. She surveyed the room and tried to look at the upside. Maybe it wasn't as dingy and maybe it wasn't as funky smelling as she thought. Jo threw her bag on the bed and a small puff of dust came up.

"Ewww." She muttered. Jo sneezed and then started pulling all of her gear out onto her bed. Over the years of hunting with her mother, she had developed a routine. Jo laid out her holy water, charms, salt, and other items to protect her room. She put her shot gun under her bed and salted all of the entrances. After she was done with that, she put charms up in the window. She took a quick look outside to survey her surroundings and saw that her beat up truck was still there. The neon lights from the old signs reflected off of her windshield.

Everything seemed quiet and that calmed Jo's nerves. She turned back into her room and checked her phone. Her mother was meeting her tomorrow at the hotel and they were driving to Wyoming City the next day. Jo was surprised when her mother had told her that she had to do something personal and would meet her there the next day. Jo raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions. She was thankful for her mother's backing, but she actually liked being alone with her thoughts. She thought of Joan and her sword, she thought of what was going to happen in the next couple of days, she also wondered what the price tag was for all of this.

Jo stripped and got into the shower, she felt a little more nervous. She went through a mental check list of all of the things she had done to protect herself. Everything seemed to be in place yet Jo couldn't shake the bad feeling. She quickly got out of the shower; she didn't want to be naked if something was going down. Jo got dressed and took a small hand towel and rubbed it across the mirror, she stood there looking at her reflection. She was still a skinny thing, but all and all not to bad, she thought.

After she got dressed she jumped into the disgusting bed and turned out the lights but turned on the television for noise and comfort. Almost every channel was a news channel. Nothing was on the T.V. but reports of strange events, disappearances and other certain doom. Jo was tired but the feelings of paranoia kept her awake. She texted her mother that she was fine, and turning in for the night, hoping that her mother wouldn't call, Jo didn't feel like talking. She scrolled down to her pictures and saw Dean, it made her smile. She had snuck some pictures of him on her phone when she thought he wasn't looking. She knew she was acting stalker-ish but she didn't care. Jo looked through the pictures until she fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Jo awoke to hear a knock on her door. Jo lit up her phone and saw that it was close to six in the morning. Her heart racing she picked up her knife and went to the window. Standing in the morning light she saw her mother. Jo yelled through the door, "Good morning!" Jo waited for her mother to respond the safety word they had practiced.

"Jo kicks ass." Was her mother sighed filled statement. Jo laughed opening the door.

"See, it's true and reassuring." Jo said letting Ellen in, hands on her hips.

"I still think you're an idiot." Ellen said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks mom. What are you doing her so damn early? I thought it would have taken you longer to do whatever you were doing." Jo said dryly.

"I am here early because my daughter wants to go look for Joan of Arc's sword." Ellen said with a bite. "It's the apocalypse, girl. What makes you think that I would let you come out here all alone?" Ellen said pushing her way in the room. Jo was the one that rolled her eyes this time.

"Did you find out any information?" Jo asked. Ellen waked over to the desk, opened her pack and took out sheets of paper.

"These are reports of electrical storms directly over Wyoming City in the last week." Ellen handed her the papers. "These are the local newspapers of strange things going on." Jo looked them over and had a feeling of dread. They were definitely going into a shit storm.

"The address is a house in Wyoming City, by all reports it's abandoned." Ellen said thinking that it shouldn't be to difficult to find.

"Jo you know that this is going to be dangerous. Are you sure that you want to find this sword?" Ellen asked already knowing the answer. Jo nodded her head.

"Yes. I am sure. I want to find the sword. I know its stupid but I know it's my destiny." Jo said believing every word she said. Ellen wasn't surprised.

"Well pack you stuff, we are heading out in five." Ellen went into the bathroom. Jo quickly got all of her stuff together and packed in her truck. Ellen returned the key and jumped in the truck with Jo.

**Wyoming City**

"We get in and get out. Let's not over extend our stay." Ellen said as Jo backed out and started down the highway. Jo and Ellen pretty much stayed silent for the duration of the ride. It wasn't as if there was a lot to say between them. Jo saw the sign for Wyoming City and took a deep breath.

"You know what to do right?" Ellen asked not expecting an answer back. Jo shot her mom a look and followed the directions that she had printed out a couple of days before. As they were driving through the small town there was hardly a sign of life. There were old abandoned buildings and old stores through out the area that looked like they hadn't gotten an upgrade in a very long time.

"Everything looks demon free for now." Ellen said keeping a vigilant eye on their surroundings. Jo nodded keeping an eye out her-self. She turned left onto Delphi street and then onto 1829 Lincoln street. Jo pulled up to an old white house with blue trimming. There was no cars parked out in front and the house, like everything else in the damn town, the medium sized house looked abandoned. Jo parked two houses down on the opposite side of the street.

Jo went into 'high alert' and quickly got out of the truck loading her pack on her back, her mom pumped her shot gun and they both nodded to each other. Jo stuck her gun in the back of her jeans and grabbed her knife pulling her hand up to her chest. They both went in low, Jo following Ellen to the side of the house. Ellen stopped and put her ear up to the house and nodded 'no' to Jo. There were no sounds coming from the house. Jo started to feel cautiously optimistic.

They both rounded to the back of the house, both going up the porch to the back door. Ellen checked the knob and again nodded 'no' to Jo. Jo kneeled by the door grabbing the pack off her back. She then opened her pack and got out her lock picking kit. Picking the right tools Jo got to work on the lock and felt a rush of pleasure when she had it unlocked in less than a minute. Jo packed her tools away and Ellen went in first to the house, Jo followed. Jo's first impression of the house was that it smelled bad and was dusty. It was the normal old abandoned creepy house. Ellen relaxed a little and cleared the main floor then ascended upstairs she gave Jo the signal to wait there.

Jo waited for her mom to come down the stairs and looked around a little bit. There were old pictures and of a family mother, father and two kids. There were old antiques and more clocks than usual for a house. The house also had an extensive book collection. She looked around the living room and saw that the house looked lived in and that whoever had lived there had left in a hurry. Her mother came back down the stairs nodding to Jo the okay. Jo felt her grip on her knife loosen. Ellen went into the kitchen, her eyes widened when she came to the downstairs door. Ellen stopped abruptly. Jo's eyes widened when she saw the big black door with symbols on it.

"What the hell?" Ellen asked quietly to no one. Jo looked at her mother and shrugged her shoulders; she had no idea what the hell it was. Ellen reached for the knob not knowing what to expect. To Ellen's surprise the door opened easily. Ellen looked back at Jo and swung the door open wide. Ellen peered down the stairs shot gun poised. She noticed that a fire glow in the right corner. Ellen's senses heightened and she slowly put her foot down on the first step and ascended. Jo was close to Ellen and followed her closely. As Ellen rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs she breathed out. There was a room that the fire light was coming through was straight ahead. Ellen went into the room and noticed a bald head that poked out above the chairs back.

"Who are you?" Ellen asked in a strong voice. Jo felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Father Clark." Said in an obviously older voice. Jo held her knife tighter.

"We came for the sword." Jo said finding her voice. Ellen looked back at her sharply. Both Jo and Ellen came around to see an old man sitting in the chair reading a book. He was bald, an even though he wasn't wearing a priests collar, he had called himself 'Father'. Jo thought that he had kind eyes.

"I don't have the sword anymore." He said with a sad smile. Jo lowered her knife because Ellen had lowered her shot gun.

"Where are my manners?" He asked himself. "Please, have a seat." He said motioning to the adjacent couch. Ellen still had her shot gun in her hand but sat down. She didn't see him as a threat at the particular moment. Jo followed her mother and sat down. Ellen didn't trust him but she knew he had information.

"Where is the sword father?" Jo asked. The priest looked down.

"I had it for safe keeping for a very long time. I was an archeologist before I was a priest." He said his eyes shinning with the memories. Ellen and Jo remained quiet.

"I guess that is where I should start. I have been having visions since I was a little boy. Mostly religious visions, I should tell you." He said putting his old book down on the end table next to him. "I thought I was crazy for the longest time but I wasn't." He continued. "I was on a dig in France when I came onto a small, old wooden box. I didn't know at the time but it contained something that I was supposed to find something that the voices had told me about. It was the sword, her sword." He looked at Jo, his eyes shimmering... "Joan of Arc's sword." He smiled.

"This is what you are looking for I am sure. I have had visions of you my dear." The priest smiled reassuringly. Jo felt justified in some ways. She wasn't crazy, she was chosen.

"After I listened to the voice, I found the sword. Joan of Arc's sword that had been lost for centuries and I am the one that found it." He said his old eyes lit up with excitement.

"I joined the priesthood shortly after that discovery. How can you not when the voices prove to you that they are real? I moved here to Wyoming City to keep the sword safe lead the congregation here. After that I faded into obscurity, the voices had stopped. I still had occasional visions, but no voices of God." Father Clark grabbed his silver flask and took a long swig. He felt somewhat abandoned. Ellen had thought she smelled the familiar scent in the air.

"You lost the sword didn't you father?" Jo asked. Father Clark looked at her.

"Yes child. I went into hiding knowing that I needed to keep the sword safe." The Fathers voice got urgent, Jo felt sorry for the old man.

"I failed about a week ago. I am so sorry." Father Clark got tears in his eyes.

"Did the demons take it?" Jo asked with a sense of urgency.

"Yes. A woman came to my door asking me questions, showing me pictures of myself in France all those years ago. I was weary of her at first and when she started asking questions about the sword I knew it wasn't the side of good. With the apocalypse happening, I knew the time for her to come was soon. The only thing that saved me was a vision of what was going to happen, just a flash on how to get out of there alive. She found the sword in my quarters and I ran to this house and holed up." Father Clark looked at Jo. "I…. feel…. so guilty." He sputtered, tears ran from his eyes. Jo felt a rush of sympathy.

"Please father… don't feel bad." She gushed. Father Clarks face was red and veins were starting to pop out.

"You don't understand, you need the sword to defeat…." Father Clark grabbed at his chest and with in a second he was on the floor. Jo went onto her knees leaning before him. She cradled his head on her lap. Father Clark was gasped for air and a huge booming crash sounded upstairs. Ellen stood up shot gun at the ready her head looking to the ceiling.

"Jo, I think it is time to leave." Ellen said with urgency.

"What about the Father?" Jo cried. The thundering sound got louder and closer. The Father was laying on the floor now his old face grimacing in pain. It was clear that he was having a heart attach. Father Clark grabbed Jo's neck and pulled her close to his face.

"You can get the sword back." He whispered; even though he was in pain he smiled. "Naga, the demon has it." He grunted close to death. "Save….Dean…. Winchester." With the last hard spoken words, Father Clark died. Jo looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Hearing the hard rush of doom coming their way Ellen grabbed Jo and pulled her to the door. Jo was in tears over the Father.

"Listen to me Jo. We need to get out of here alive, so stop crying!" Ellen shouted. Jo's adrenaline kicked in. She rushed with her mother up the stairs and when they got to the top there was nothing but black smoke the light from the sun was even blacked out. The black smoke tried to get closer to their bodies but the anti-possession charm seemed to be preventing contact. Jo reached into her pack and pulled out a medium sized white tube, looked at her mom, and cracked it against her palm. The tube erupted with a bright light that filled every corner of the room. Jo and Ellen covered their eyes and felt the way out through the back door. Jo silently thanked Ash, it was his last invention that he had given her. The bright light beat out any black smoke and Jo and Ellen ran out of the house making a break for the truck. Jo dived into the truck fumbling for the keys to make it in the ignition. As she started the truck she peeled out. Jo struggled with the wheel, narrowly missing mailboxes and parked cars on the street. Ellen quickly buckled herself in and looked around to make sure that they weren't being followed.

"I'm wondering why they aren't following us. That seems too lucky." Ellen wondered out loud.

"Ash said the crazy light he gave me only worked temporarily." Jo said finally straightening out the truck and pulled out onto the highway. Jo felt a little bruised and battered. She thought about what Father Clark told her. 'Save Dean Winchester' seemed to the phrase of the month. Jo was angry and frustrated; she beat her hands against the steering wheel and screamed. Ellen watched her daughter throw a fit.

"Honey calm down." Ellen said soothingly. Jo looked at her angrily.

"Why??!! What is the point??!! I'm still nowhere near finding the sword and everyone keeps telling me that _I _have to save Dean." The tears she was crying were out of anger.

"We will find the sword. The old priest said a demon Naga has it. We will find her." Ellen said trying to make Jo feel better. It worked a little bit.

"Back to the roadhouse?" Jo asked wiping her face of her tears.

"Step on it." Ellen asked.

**Jamestown, Nevada**

Sam lifted the demon off of Deans back and held him down. Dean wiped his mouth of blood and pulled out the knife, Dean was right about to stab him when the demon sputtered, "Wait!" Dean wasn't in the mood for sparing any demons but he did need information. Dean knelt down.

"Who caused half of Jamestown to blow off the map?" Dean said through gritted teeth. Bobby had called the brothers to see what had happened in Jamestown. Right before they got into town, an explosion wrecked half of the town. The town was over run with demons and there was chaos everywhere. Dean and Sam went into the town looking for innocents to save. Both Sam and Dean had gotten jumped and they killed all the demons except for the one, the one Sam was holding down.

"Who?" Dean asked again. The demon laughed struggling against Sam.

"Lucifer's love, his number one." The demon said. Dean digested the information.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean looked at Sam, Sam put his knee over the demons throat.

"What are you talking about?" Dean hissed. The demon squirmed.

"Look. It is the apocalypse. Things are only going to get worse. I'm talking about Lucifer's heavy hitter. Let me go and I will give you a name." The demon said trying to deal his way out of getting killed.

"No deal." Dean said nodding to Sam handing him the knife. Sam raised his hand, ready to strike.

"Naga! Naga is her name, please let me go." He pleaded. Sam brought the knife down and killed him. Dean breathed out, Sam got up. As they made it back to the impala Dean looked at Sam. "Who the hell is Naga?" Sam wondered. Dean was about to make a smart ass comment when his cell rang. It was Ellen.

"Hey Ellen." Dean said.

"Hey boy. We didn't get the sword, where are you?" Ellen asked.

"We are leaving Nevada right now." Dean said. "Where are you?"

"Back at the roadhouse, I saw the news report that there was some explosion in Nevada, you boys get out of there soon." She said with concern.

"Yea we are. Hey Ellen, have you ever heard of a demon named Naga?" Dean asked. There was a pause on the phone.

"Yea, we found a priest in Wyoming City that said Naga was the one that had the sword." She said wondering why he asked about her. Dean looked over to Sam and put his head down.

"We will meet you at the Roadhouse." Dean said and then hung up. Sam looked over at him.

"To the roadhouse Sammy." Dean said. He was concerned about the demon but was excited to see Jo. Sam looked to his brother and hoped the drive was a short one.


	8. Storm Chasing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or their awesome characters.**

**Dedication: Thank you to Aaron, Tracey, and all the people that have reviewed my stories.**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Please review. This chapter is moving a little slower, I plan on kicking it up. Do you like it???**

**Storm Chasing**

Jo slammed her door and her bag into the wall and bounced face down on her bed. She had left her mom to start opening chores for the night.

"Ohhhh God." She muttered, pulling the pillow under her face. There was nothing that was significantly helpful about the trip that just happened, she saw a burdened old man die. She had no idea who Naga was and she was sure she was going to be a massive pain in the ass. She was sure that the old tricks weren't going to work on this one and she added the situation to the pile of crap that was building up. Jo switched over to thinking about Joan of Arc, she hadn't seen her in her dreams or otherwise for a while. Jo knew she didn't have the sword but that was beside the point. Why was she coming to her and at least giving her a pep talk? Jo could use one right about know—and not from her mother.

Jo rolled over and closed her eyes and started to drift, it was still a couple of hours between the bar opened and a nap sounded awesome. Then like before and many times over, her thoughts drifted to Dean. Dean, who's lips and touched her neck, kissed her mouth, and licked his way neck to ear, her body tightened. Jo saw him in her mind, she lifted her arm and touched her flushed chest. Dean who's sexiest look was when he looked at her sideways, Jo almost moaned when she thought about his smell. She definitely let a moan escape when she thought about Dean in between her thighs. Jo's hand went over her shirt and over her puckered nipples. Jo's breath caught and she didn't even hear the door click open.

Dean opened the door seeing that Jo was lying on her bed eyes squeezed shut. He could see her lean body taunt. She was running her hand over her body her hand lingering around her chest. He looked at the beautiful sight in front of him. Jo was on her bed in her own world. Dean thought she looked like she was thinking about something, some passionate. He could only hope that she was thinking of him. He felt his body starting to react to her and immediately started to feel guilty. Dean tried to speak but all that came out was a small choke. Dean made a fist and coughed onto it. Jo sat up in bed embarrassed out of her mind.

"Dean! I… I just was taking a little nap. Oh God." Jo immediately got out of her bed and walked toward him. "I didn't know you were coming back so soon. You wouldn't believe what I went through in Wyoming City!" She said her tone overtly loud. "I met this priest and he died really quickly after giving us minimal information. Then mom and I came back here…. So how..how are you?" Jo asked wishing she didn't have a case of mouth diarrhea. She rolled her eyes and wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. Dean expected that this was a topic that she didn't want to talk about, nonetheless it upped his ego.

"Well, I really didn't want to interrupt your nap." Dean said nodding and smiling. It was a welcome sight after the destruction that Sam and he had seen in Nevada. All the tension between him and Jo was starting to get fun in Dean's eyes. "I wanted to let you know that Bobby came out with information about Naga. "Oh, and as soon as Cas heard the name Naga he took off." Dean wanted to lighten the mood. Jo looked at him, her body claming down. Jo was thankful that he was going to drop what he had just seen.

"Well that is umm.. something good I guess." Jo said sheepishly. They both stood there looking at each other Jo looked away first.

"Let's go downstairs, your mom has Bobby on a conference call." Dean said relieving the tension. By the blush that was still staining her cheeks, it had to have been him she had been thinking about. They both made there way down the stairs.

**Cas's Recon**

Cas from his trip earlier to the Vatican had seen the ancient book that they had kept. He also knew that once he had heard the name Naga he had seen it before even heard it before. The Vatican was good at hiding things and was well guarded, so Cas took extra precautions from his visit the last time. He had snuck in the walls undetected. He had seen a book, a very old scroll that was what he was after. Cas knew that humans had omitted a lot of the biblical texts from what the people had called the 'bible'. He went looking for the book that could hold all the answers. He went through the underground tunnels and finally came to his destination. Cas picked up the ancient scroll and put it in his trench coat inside pocket. He made a hasty departure as the Vatican priests and police came down on him like a ton of bricks.

**The Roadhouse**

"Well it seems that Lilith was Lucifer's first demon but that was far from Lucifer's first woman." Ellen had put Bobby on speaker. Ellen, Sam, Dean and Jo were cramped in Ellen's small office, elbow to elbow. They were vigilantly listening to what Bobby had to say. For Dean, it was a lot harder to focus on the situation because he couldn't stop thinking about Jo and what he had caught her doing earlier. Dean cleared his throat when Bobby's voice came through.

"From all accounts it actually seems like this Naga stayed pretty well hidden, or we would have hunted her down already." Jo was surprised that Naga had seemed to be under the radar for so long. "I have been doing research on Naga. I got a hunch and started looking at old photographs dating back some time." Booby's voice got lower than usual. "I sending you some pictures you might find interesting. Look for an attractive Indian woman. She seems to be in a lot of pictures histories most evil men. She seems to be willing to do anything fro Lucifer like she loved him or something." Bobby's sarcastic tone came through the phone. Dean perked up.

"So this Naga wanted to be Lucifer's love interest?" He asked not believing it. "Sounds a little too supernatural 'Days of Our Lives' to me." Dean said with a laugh. Both Jo and Sam looked at him rolling their eyes.

"Shut up boy and listen to me… I don't have a ton of information but I know she is important to Lucifer." Bobby crackling voice said through the intercom. Ellen crossed her arms not liking what she heard.

"Could she be a weakness point?" Ellen asked.

"It is a good possibility." Bobby muttered his voice static ridden.

"We haven't heard of any of Lucifer's Achilles heel before now Bobby. This is good." Was Sam's input.

"Naga is an Indian deity closely related to serpent demons in Hinduism and Buddhist mythology." Bobby said.

"Well that's comforting." Dean said leaning back.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I don't have more, my resources are a little bit limited these days." Bobby said bitterness in his voice thinking about his wheel chair.

"Thanks Bobby, we will be in touch." Ellen said clicking the phone on its hook. The group sat in silence for a while; they all were trying to digest the information.

"I might have some answers." Said a deep voice, belonging to Cas. Everyone turned around looking at him.

"By the way Cas, we love when you just show up like that." Dean said standing up. Cas didn't say anything but grabbed the piece of parchment that was in his left trench coat pocket. He pulled out the item.

"This, this might be what we need to provide us with information." Cas said. Jo, Ellen and Sam stood up. Cas walked up to the vacant pool table enthusiastically and laid out the scroll. Everybody's breath hitched on anticipation. Cas carefully unrolled the piece of parchment.

"Naga…." He muttered. Cas's eyes dilated. Dean got concerned.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I cannot read it." Cas said everyone went to the pool table looking at the empty scroll. Everyone crowded behind him. Everyone noticed that there was nothing on the scroll. Cas muttered and clinched his fists.

"That was completely anti-climatic." Sam said form the back everyone turned to glare at him. Dean gave him a strange look.

"I don't understand, Cas. Why is the scroll blank?" Asked Jo.

"I do not know. I have to assume that someone did not want us to read it. They must have enchanted the scroll so it wouldn't give up any information." Jo felt defeated by what Cas had just said; it wasn't easy to have another set back. Ellen went back to get the pictures that Bobby sent.

"We have to find that sword. We just have to." Jo said sinking in to the chair, feeling a wave of depression. Dean went to walk over to her, but Sam beat him to it. Sam walked over to Jo and put his hand on her shoulder. Jo looked up at him.

"Jo we are going to find the sword. We are going to stop this apocalypse." Sam said in a comforting voice. Dean agreed, but was bitter it wasn't him that was comforting Jo. Jo reached up to Sam's hand and patted it.

"Thanks, Sam. I really needed to hear that." She said on a shaky voice. Dean turned to Cas almost in anger.

"Cas, can I talk to you?" Dean asked jerking his head toward the door. Cas looked at him curiously.

"Of course, Dean." Cas said following Dean through the door and into the light. Once they were out side Dean turned to him.

"What do you really know about Naga? I totally get that you went to the Vatican and looked for the scroll. What I don't get is that you show way too much interest, so I get the impression that you know more than what you are letting on." Dean accused. Cas looked down.

"Yes Dean, it is true that I know more about Naga than I am letting on. For this I apologize and my knowledge on Naga is limited. It would be much easier if I could read the prophecy." Cas said raising his head to look Dean in the eye.

"And?!" He asked severely.

"Your bible was influenced by church higher-ups. There are many missing texts that were supposed to be in the bible." Cas said, he was barely scratching the surface that was the conspiracy.

"Like the Gospel of Thomas?" Dean asked. Cas nodded his head.

"Yes and more, Mary Magdalene… countless others." Cas said.

"Okay, so what about Naga?" Dean asked.

"Near the beginning of man kind Naga was a special girl child that angles were told to look for. I was not apart of the search, there were other angels that I knew that were. As it turns out, she was notorious for having great power. That's how she came to be a God in the eyes of the people. She had great favor and influence with Hell and it was hard to find her. Her devotion to Lucifer was legendary." Cas took a step toward Dean. "That is not all."

"There is more?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I think that she is going to find a way to produce the Anti-Christ." He said in a low voice. "That is all I know, I swear."

Dean of course believed him, he was shocked, but he believed him. Dean opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Jo opening the door.

"You guys better get in here and look at the pictures that Bobby sent over." Jo said with wide eyes, holding the door open. Dean gave Cas a hard look and went inside. The trio walked over to Sam and Ellen leaning over a table transfixed. Jo picked up one picture and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dean and Cas looked over the various pictures with a dark skinned woman in the background. Dean saw pictures of Mussolini, Stalin, pictures of the K.K.K. and various serial killers. Dean picked up the first photograph and almost choked on his surprise.

"Bobby circled the woman in the back." Ellen said pointing it out. The picture itself was a Hitler giving a speech in a hall. The woman that Bobby had circled was peaking out the curtain in a side profile. She was blurry, but Dean could see that she was wearing a dress appropriate for the time. Red flags went up.

"Hitler hated anyone that was not white. That doesn't make any sense." Dean said.

"Actually it does." Cas said grabbing the picture. "Hitler was deep into the occult. He listened to anyone that would provide insight into the future." Everyone looked at each other.

"So you are saying that she influenced these people?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

"She didn't have to push hard. If you are inclined towards evil she wouldn't have to provide much influence. I believe that _you_ can understand that." Cas said looking at Sam, with a hard glint in his eye. Sam hung his head, thinking of Ruby. Dean saw the guilt in Sam's eyes. The kid couldn't take much more punishment.

"Anyway, she has played a part in great evil." Jo said noticing Sam's guilt too trying to take the focus of Sam. Dean was thankful that she understood his brother felt bad about his part in the apocalypse.

"So how do we find her?" Ellen asked.

"I tried my sources but could not find much more information other than what I already know." Cas's tone was riddled with regret.

"Well that is just perfect." Dean said throwing his hands up. Ellen checked her watch and sighed. Sam gathered up the photographs and other papers.

"We gotta get ready to open. I assume that you boys are sticking around?" She asked letting them know with the tone of her voice that it was more of a rhetorical question. The brothers nodded. Somehow Jo knew it wasn't going to be a fun night like they had shared last time.

**The Storm**

Even though it wasn't a busy night for the roadhouse, everyone had worked a little sluggish that night. They were all burdened with Naga, the sword, and the end of the world. Cas had left in search of more information on the location of Naga. Sam was finished up wiping the bar up and trying to pretend he didn't notice that Dean and Jo were dancing around each other. Ellen had gone up to bed complaining of a headache. Dean and Jo finished putting up chairs and Jo turned out the lights. The three of them ascended the stairs nodding good night to each other. Sam went right into his room and Dean lingered outside the hall watching Jo go into her room. A storm was brewing in his eyes.

Jo went into her room leaning against her door and pushed stray blonde hairs out of her face. She had quite a day, Dean walked in on her daydreaming about him, and he _knew _she had been thinking of him. It was ridiculous that she kept getting caught in these embarrassing situations. Her thoughts turned to Naga. She was a real threat who had her sword. Jo felt that she was in a situation that wasn't moving. Jo walked to her bed stripping to underwear and tank top. Sitting on the bed, she wondered if the situation would get any better, not only with the demon but with Dean. She sighed thinking it was easier to be apart from him than in close proximity to him. Jo heard a slight creak in the floor board and grabbed her knife and stood up. She breathed out in relief when she saw it was Dean. Dean threw his hands up in surrender looking over Jo's body like a starving man to a steak.

"God, Dean you almost made me kill you." Jo said, her hand lowering shakily. He looked so beautiful and Jo felt herself fall in love a little bit more. She snapped back into reality and grabbed some shorts hastily put them on when she noticed that she was in her panties.

"Oh come on, no need to be so formal. I mean, after earlier you shouldn't feel so shy." Dean said being cocky.

"Did you come to talk or what?" Jo asked sitting on the bed with one eyebrow arched, she patted a spot for him. Dean shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on the bed. Jo searched his face she could see he had a lot on his mind. Jo looked away from Dean thinking about how much she wanted him.

"I thought of you today." Jo said in a small voice. She decided that she was done with stopping what she truly wanted. Dean lost his cocky attitude and his jaw hardened. Jo scooted closer to him. "I need you Dean. You were thrust back into my life for a reason." Jo reached out to touch him. Dean shrunk away now that he was hearing the truth he started to feel uncomfortable. "I tried Dean, I tried so hard not to give in, but…" Jo stopped talking choking with emotion. Dean looked at Jo with regret flickering in his eyes.

"Jo, I want to touch you. I want to feel you. I can't change who I am." He said in a low voice. Jo felt her heart drop.

"I… I guess I don't care anymore." Jo said. "I know you Dean. I am not asking you to change in an ever-changing world or to make yourself into someone you are not." Jo said almost in tears.

"It is not fair to you Jo. That's why I stayed away from you for so long." Dean said not hearing what Jo was trying to tell him. "I am a dick."

"No." Came out Jo's hard voice. "You are a hero Dean. I have hunted, I have met men ….. nobody compares to you. Let me be here for you." Jo reached for him and Dean let her. He was hot to her touch and when she met his lips the kiss was searing. Dean laid down on the bed and pulled Jo onto his chest. Jo was a little disappointed but accepted the situation because it felt good to held by him. Dean rubbed her arm and Jo quickly fell asleep. Dean laid there still awake and thinking, had been with a lot, a lot of girls before. Dean went for uncomplicated, even cheap sex with no regret; he looked at Jo like she was his last hope. Dean wrapped his arm tighter around Jo and quickly fell asleep.

**The Aftermath**

The first thing that Jo felt in the morning was that she was happy. When she stretched in the morning sun she realized that she was alone. Grimacing slightly she rolled over her body looking for Dean's heat. It wasn't there. Jo looked around the room trying to find Dean but he was absent. Jo felt somewhat disappointed but she took in a labored breath and looked at her situation and smiled, he was warming up to her. She really didn't care that he was gone. She was used to missing him. It was a lonely feeling, but that was Dean. If she could have allowed herself a luxury before the world ended, she considered him it. Jo immediately bounced out of bed, ignoring the slight pain, and made her way to the shower.

Dean had made it back to his bed early in the morning, leaving Jo by herself. He had wanted to stay with her but feared Ellen's wrath and if he was truthful he was a bit scared. It wasn't fair to Jo, but he had to leave. He was good at leaving, not looking back. If Dean knew anything, it was that you can't stop fate. He closed his eyes, he had a lot on his shoulders. With everything that was going on it was a time to kick ass but Dean felt like crawling back into bed with Jo. He felt like she was the only to save his soul. This was going to be an interesting next couple of days.


	9. Lucky Chance, Hard Romance

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Supernatural or their awesome characters.

**Authors Note:** Time to give Naga a stone cold personality. I also got the name 'Abatu' from the demon dictionary, he is one bad tool. Thank you to the people that have reviewed, I appreciate it! Please Review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lucky Chance, Hard Romance**

Naga got out of her sleek black limo after the chauffer opened the door. Her first thought was that Minnesota was almost as bad as hell. In true vain fashion, she put her prada boots on the cold ground. Once she was out of the limo she motioned for the chauffer to get away. She really didn't want to come out of her nice comfortable New York penthouse, but she had felt him. Lucifer had broken free from his cage just as he wanted and she had planned. She walked to what looked like an abandoned warehouse stopping in front of an unfortunate looking man.

Naga looked at the pathetic demon in front of her up and down. He was a short bald man with bad teeth. He should have picked different meat to wear because the man in front of her looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. Naga was irritated that he was blocking her entrance, she was in a hurry. After all, coming up to Minnesota was originally not apart of her plans, but she had to. To the other demon, who was guarding the door, Naga was terrifying as she was stunning. Naga's silky long black hair was in a bun, she was wearing spiky black heels, white fur coat, tight black leather and an ugly expression. He had heard about Naga but had never met her.

"I am sorry but I have my orders. You know that he would have summoned you if he wanted to see you." He said tying to be intimidating. To his surprise Naga through her head back and let out a robust laugh. When she brought her head back down they locked eyes. The demon had seen other of his kind eyes go black, red, and even yellow. Naga's eyes were black but had red lines of fire rippling through them. He screamed in pain and felt no more.

Naga was still laughing when she watched the wretched little man crumble to the ground. She kicked him aside and flicked her red leather gloved hand opening the large steel doors to the warehouse fly open. Naga saw a lone light hanging over a body on a bloody table and a man standing there. She knew it wasn't Lucifer because she couldn't feel him. But when the man turned around she recognized him immediately. Her lips curled up in a smirk, it was Abatu. At least his meat was intimidating and attractive. Naga walked over to the table and ran her finger through the still warm blood. She brought it up to her lips to taste. Abatu just stood there looking at her.

"Abatu. Well, well so nice to see you." Naga said licking her red lips. Abatu folded is arms and studied her. "I see you are still bringing in destruction and sacrificing on a regular basis." She said looking at the evidence of bodies and blood stained floors.

"Naga. Still beautiful I see." He said arms still folded. Naga smiled vainly. "You could use a face-lift though." He added. Naga's expression turned terrifyingly evil. Her eyes started to flash. Abatu threw his hands up. "I thought with all of this time with the sniveling monkeys," He gestured to the pile of bodies. "… I thought that you would have developed a sense of humor." Naga reined back her rage, so she could play this game.

"Well when you have mission from our lord to spread chaos, tragedy, and war a girl can get tired." Naga said. "But no matter, where is he?" She wanted to know where Lucifer was.

"Did you acquire it?" Abatu said not wanting to answer her question. Naga raised an eyebrow and came to stand right in front of him. She lifted her hand to her chest and parted her fur. Strapped to her hip was Joan of Arc's sword. Abatu's eyes widened at the majesty of the ancient object. She quickly closed her coat back up.

"He will be pleased." She nodded in pleasure. "Does it work for you?" He asked.

"No you idiot, you know it only works for the person that it was meant for. It won't work for evil." How unfortunate, she thought. "Picked it off of an old priest in Wyoming, I think he was glad to be rid of it." She said with laughing eyes.

"Lucifer will want to get rid of her vessel just in case. Who would have thought that of all the chosen women throughout time that Joan of Arc would be the one. Funny isn't it?" He chuckled grabbing his knife. Naga was growing impatient tapping her foot.

"Where is he? I'm tired of playing games." She asked irritated. Abatu reacted to her strong tone of voice by walking to her fast. Naga put her hand out to stop him and Abatu did the same. Both were struggling with each others powers. Naga knew that they were evenly matched, Abatu was pulled his hand away first, she lowered her hand also.

"I think that I should be getting a little more respect around here than I am receiving. Just remember that I am the one that had Azazeal get started and broke Lillith out of the deepest pit of Hell possible." She growled through perfectly white teeth. "I even had to school that little bitch Ruby on how much Lucifer loved his most loyal subjects and how to get Sam on her side." She said getting angrier with each word. Abatu only nodded and grinned.

"Well I'm sure that he appreciates it. That does not mean that he wants to see you. He gave you orders… do your job." Abatu's tone was severe and Naga had to concede that he was right. If Lucifer didn't want to be found, he wasn't going to be. Abatu turned his back on her and turned back to his projects.

"You got blood on my coat." She said turning on her heel walking out of the dirty warehouse. As she made it to the limo she took of the expensive fur and handed it to her chauffer and got into the car with a huff. Once Naga was in the limo she requested the airport and they were off. She couldn't help but feel hurt that Lucifer didn't want to see her. She had been his biggest advocate in hell before she was thrown out by the non-believers. Naga was one of the few demons the loved being on earth. She had been treated like a Goddess and she had made a profitable living just by lending some of her powers to truly evil people. She had a taste for expensive things and adored the fact that humans were just as vain as she was. She cringed to think that it soon might be coming to an end. She had specific instructions on what to do when the time was right.

Now she had to find Joan of Arc's vessel. She had a pretty good idea on where to start. The Winchester brothers always seemed to be right in the middle, in the mess of things. Unfortunately, the ass of an angel had hidden them from demons. It was probably the smartest thing that Castiel had done so far. She planned on hunting them down somehow and getting the information that she needed. Because if it was one thing that Naga knew how to do, it was to get what she wanted. She settled comfortably into her seat and as the limo sped off.

**The Roadhouse**

Sam was behind the bar on a busy night trying to make things run smoothly. Ellen had put the three of them in charge while she ran up to Bobby's to take care of some matters. According to Jo, Ellen had been taking more and more time to take trips that she didn't want to talk about. To Sam that seemed suspicious, but let it go not wanting to cause trouble. Sam had felt like he had made more trouble recently and was not eager to make anymore. To make matters worse, once it slowed down, Dean had sat down with a bottle of red label and a shot glass. He was currently sitting with three girls, a blonde, redhead, and brunette, and seemed to be on a mission. The girls were hanging all over him and Dean was loving it.

Jo, on the other hand, kept glaring over at him even though she was trying to act like she wasn't. Sam imagined it was painful for her to see Dean flirting because he knew, even if Dean hadn't had said it in so many words, that she was chipping away on his shell. Sam shook his head and was currently trying to decide whether to talk to Jo or not. At that moment Jo came behind the bar and dumped her empties in the sink, one broke. She looked down her hands fisted. Sam knew that he would have to talk to her sooner or later, he decided on sooner. Nodding to Gary, a regular that could be trusted, he came behind the bar to help out. Sam grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her back in to the stockroom. She folded her arms in the room and looked at Sam. Sam took a large breath and sat on the on some beer cases.

"I'm sorry Jo." Sam said trying to be sympathetic. Jo looked at him sharply. Jo really didn't feel like talking about it but once she opened her mouth it all cam tumbling out.

"I guess I thought that once that fate brought us back together that he would see." Jo said frustrated. "But that was stupid of me. Why did I think he could change?" She asked starting to pace. Sam just looked at the worn floor. "It's fine." She said decisively.

"He likes you Jo. I know that is not what you want to hear." Sam said. Jo stopped pacing.

"You're wrong Sam, that exactly what I want to hear." Jo said almost in tears. "I promised that I wasn't going to fall for him, but you were right Sam, I do and will always carry a torch for him." Jo said in a sad voice. Sam wanted to remind her that it wasn't him that he hadn't said that but the demon inside of him.

"I kick ass now, you know? I have hunted with my mom and I have been getting pretty damn good." She said helping her confidence.

"I know, I had a lot of respect for you when Ellen told me that you were hunting." Sam said standing up. Jo shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"So it doesn't matter that he is a man-whore because I am good with myself." She said trying to regain composure. Sam stood up and walked over to her. Her eyes were glistening with tears and Sam opened his arms, Jo walked into them. Whatever had been between them had been put to rest and Sam felt better to really have closure on the night that had tortured him. They broke apart in silence, Jo gave Sam a nod to say thank you and they had resumed their duties around the bar.

Jo came out from behind the bar feeling much better and decided to give a Dean a taste of his own medicine. She went up to a farmer that visited the bar often, he had shown Jo interest in the past she told him it wasn't possible. Maybe he would be willing to help her out.

"Hey Jay." She said in a soft voice. Jay looked up from his beer and smiled at Jo.

"Hi Jo." He said. Jo thought he had cute dimples. Life would have been easier if she could have just liked Jay instead of loving Dean.

"I was wondering if you could help me out." She said with a most convincing smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She made a quick stop in the bathroom and re applied lip gloss, shook out her blonde strands and gave the girls a little boost. Looking in the mirror she was satisfied. Jo rounded the corner out of the bathroom and went to the juke box; she slid her finger on the glass down to her song choice. Eric Clapton's 'Layla' blared out of the speakers shortly after she walked away. Big Dog who had been watching the scene all night raised his beer to Jo as she walked by. Jo just nodded and started picking up tables and everyone in the bar could feel the energy that was pulsing through her. Sam even started smiling when he watched her, he snuck a look to Dean and he was even following her with his eyes. That was a good sign.

Jo rang off orders to Sam and he filled them as quick as possible but was stunned when a guy that had been sitting at the bar all night had come up from behind Jo and grabbed her hip. Sam was expecting murder and blood spatter, but instead Jo leaned into his embrace. Sam's expression was priceless. Mouth open he watched Jo lean into the guy smiling and laughing. She turned around and patted his chest. Sam quickly looked at Dean, he was standing up. Sam quickly ran through his options of what to do but when Jo turned around and put her arms around him, Sam saw Dean standing up. Sam started out from behind the bar but was Dean was already next to Jo with murder in his eyes. Jo looked at Dean innocently, but Dean wasn't looking at Jo, he was looking at the guy.

"Do you have a problem guy?" Dean asked in a dangerously low voice. Jay stepped back. The initial thrill of getting Dean jealous had passed and now she was concerned for Jay.

"Dean there is no problem." Jo said waving her hands up. Dean looked at her hard switching back to Jay. Dean looked at the scared guy and decided that kicking his ass wouldn't be the best way, especially since Ellen would wring his neck is he broke anything or chased away business. It really was tempting though.

"Dude you better get gone and I mean like yesterday." Dean growled. Jay looked at Jo then made his way to the front door. Dean and Jo just stood there looking at each other. Jo folded her arms and started talking first.

"He is just a friend." She said, she was satisfied with the way Dean had reacted to Jay, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Yea, well you two looked real friendly." He spat. She waited for him to say more but his stubborn ass just stood there looking at her.

"Yea? Well you looked real friendly with the three bimbos over there." Jo said pointedly. Dean didn't know what to say. Of course she would have to be the one to point out the obvious. She looked at him and took a step towards him.

"I'm not trying to change you Dean and you don't even have to meet me half way, but you have to bend a little." She searched his face for a sign that he would yield. He just stood there with his jaw locked. Jo shook her head grabbed the bar keys out of her pocket and chucked them to Sam.

"If you could lock up Sam, that would be great." She said turning to walk up the stairs. Jo untied her apron and threw it on the floor. Sam looked at Dean and shook his head, Sam walked up to him.

"Our life doesn't allow us many luxuries, Dean." Sam walked away not wanting to have a huge fight with him. Dean stood there wondering what was wrong with him.

Sam was glad when the night was over. Dean had gone to bed shortly after Jo, leaving Sam, Gary and Big Dog to close up. When he finally laid down he hopped he wouldn't have the nightmares that had been plaguing him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jo was beyond tired and beyond happy that Dean didn't let anything happen between them a couple of nights before. She vowed to keep in mind that there was three leggy reasons why he was going to have to earn her trust before that happened anymore. She boned up on her reading, showered and laid down in bed trying not to think about how good it would feel if Dean was holding her.

A little bit later, when Jo was asleep, Joan came down and rested on her bed. Joan was a little more than concerned at proceeded to wake her up. "Jo." A fuzzy Jo lifted her head and sat up in bed. "You have to leave immediately." Joan said. Jo was instantly awake.

"What?" Was her sleepy answer.

"You need to leave, go somewhere, not to Bobby's." She added with great importance. Jo was confused.

"What's going on?"

"Naga is coming for you. She has our sword and now she is coming to kill you, my vessel." She said.

"I know she has the sword, I wish you had come sooner." Jo said trying to make a point.

"Jo, your strength needs to pull through. You are a strong woman." Joan said make Jo understand the severity of the situation. "Leave, keep yourself safe." Joan said. Jo nodded in agreement. "Don't give up on Dean." She said leaving Jo. Jo looked around the empty room still tired and still angry.

She loved Dean, she wasn't going to give up on him. She was just angry that he discarded their progress with three slut-bags. Jo brought up her covers to her chest when Dean barged in her room.

"What? So you have radar or something?" Jo asked Dean angrily.

"If you want to call Castiel radar, then yes." He said. Jo didn't think that he got the point at all. "Cas said we have to get on the move." Jo thought it was funny that Joan had just said the same thing.

"Well, I am getting immune to the whole rush here, rush there 'thing'." Jo said bitterly. Dean laughed understanding her feeling.

"Cas gave me a heads up and he wasn't messing around." Dean said. "Anyway we have to get the hell out of here." Dean said motioning her to get out of bed.

"Just so you know, I think you owe me a big one." She said with a pointed finger to his face, and proceeded to pack a quick bag. Dean nodded and wished she would hurry.

Once in the truck Dean had called Ellen to stay away from the bar and Sam had taken Jo's crappy truck to Bobby's. Sam was going to pick up Bobby and they were all planning to meet a Bobby secluded cabin the next week. Dean had been in the business long enough to know that they needed to go somewhere unfamiliar and hidden away. He looked over at Jo who had her arms folded looking out the impala window. Dean knew he had acted like an ass, he had just been living the same life for the longest time, and it was hard to envision something else.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The doors of the roadhouse flung open and Naga stepped through; she wasn't surprised to see no one there. After going through a pile of demons she had guessed that the Harvelle's might be involved. She had narrowed it down to the mother or the daughter. Naga decided that would just have to kill them both.

"Torch the place?" Her demon helper asked. Naga turned to him and smiled.

"No." She said a look of doubt came into the demons eyes. "Not yet anyway."


	10. Nothing is Easy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own supernatural or any of their awesome characters.

**A/N:** Well here we go, I tried to make it a longer chapter for you Dimitra! I appreciate all the reviews, though last chapter was light on them **;0)**. So please review! ALSO, bored on the web I stumbled onto something awesome!!!!!! Jo and Ellen are back on a new Supernatural episode, November 19th!!!!!!! I CANT WAIT!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nothing Is Easy**

"New York, Bobby?" Dean asked holding the cell phone up to his ear, pacing, looking for a stronger signal. Jo got out of the Impala and waved her hand for Dean to hurry up. Dean looked back at her and gave her a 'hold on' look. Jo rolled her eyes. They had been pulled on the side of the road for over an hour and she was tired. It wasn't that she wanted to get back in the car, oh no. They had left the roadhouse four days ago and had traveled around a lot really stopping anywhere. Jo was tired, hungry and grouchy and she more than ready to take a shower. Jo gave up on Dean and got in the impala. She closed her eyes and reflected on the last four days.

At first it was exciting being alone with Dean, then it became strained, the tension between them was high. Jo knew that Dean missed Sam, missed being away from him. Jo snapped out of it when Dean got in the car.

"Well the reception was shitty, but from what I could get they are all safe." Dean said looking at her. Jo nodded happily. "One of Bobby unlimited sources said that Naga is in New York." Jo shook her head harshly. Her mind couldn't contemplate going to New York at this time.

"Dean I need to eat, I need to sleep, and I _really _need a shower. I am prepared to leave you, hitch hike to a motel and get what I need." She folded her arms and looked at him. Dean thought it was cute when she stuck her lip out. Dean got the map out and spotted a town about thirty minutes away.

"I understand, Hobble is really close, we can be there soon." Dean was aware that Jo was still staring at him. Jo gave him a look and grabbed her stomach. "Yes, we can hit up the local V.I., okay?" That seemed to satisfy Jo enough for her to sit back and relax.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel was on his own looking for any sign for Naga, one of Bobby's friends had pointed him to a penthouse in New York. When Cas had gotten there he had walked into the lobby and he was completely repelled. When the demons started to close in on him Cas took his only option and left the scene. He was used to having all of heavens power backing him now he could feel it waning. There were still options for him to take and he still 'had a few tricks up his sleeve' as Dean would say. Unfortunately, Naga building was too guarded for him to take it alone. He was going to have to recruit people to help him that meant that there was danger and he was in charge of Dean and Jo to keep them safe.

Thankfully, he still had the support of Ellen. Ellen was a fierce warrior that could be trusted. After the first night that he met Jo and Ellen, he had seen the potential that was within her, he had looked past her hard exterior and accepted that she was that way because she had lost her husband and dealing with the supernatural can change your life, not always for the best. He had for sure almost gotten his head taken off by Ellen when he had come into her room asking her for her help. Once she had calmed down he had told her of what he knew. He had explained the importance of Dean and Jo's relationship and how fortunate that Jo had a connection to Joan of Arc, all would be world saving in the future. He had also asked Ellen for her help. Keeping a diligent eye on Dean, Jo, and Sam was more that taking the majority of his time, he had needed some help. Cas knew that God was out there waiting to be found. He had obtained Dean's necklace, a very powerful charm that would glow in the presence of God.

Cas knew there were plenty of bad things that were happening as the result of the apocalypse, which made him; think that any miracles that were happening would be easier to spot. On occasion he would hear of miraculous deeds and he would send Ellen to check the charm. All cases had come back negative but Cas did not give up hope. If anything, it had boosted the moral of Ellen and him hearing the stories that people had told of being healed, escaping death, or having their prayers answered. It was disappointing that all came back negative but they both felt uplifted. He knew that Bobby and Ellen were close and did not fear that they would be unsafe at the cabin; Bobby had made the cabin as safe and study as his panic room. Cas needed to get back to Dean and Jo.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Jo watched Dean finish off the last of his burger and stuff six french fries in his mouth, the boy must have a steel stomach. The breakfast that she had was making her very tired and all she could think about was a shower and sleeping for about ten days. She couldn't help but watch Dean and think about how much her life had changed in the last weeks.

"What?" Dean asked wiping his mouth thinking he has something on his face. Jo chuckled to herself.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I am just sleep deprived." Dean got a hurt look in his face. "Yes Dean you can order pie." She said laughingly. Dean's expression lifted immediately.

"Good, they have like a dozen choices." He said grabbing the desert menu. Jo sat back watching Dean eat trying not to fall asleep. Finally after his sweet tooth was satisfied Dean drove the impala to a motel and checked them in. It was the usual dingy fair; the room at least looked cleaner and smelt better than the one in Wyoming. There was only one bed but she didn't complain, he didn't mention anything.

They didn't talk very much, Dean was busy protecting the room and told her she could use the shower first. She just nodded and didn't tell him she was going to take the first shower anyway. The hot water felt good getting off four day dirt and grime, she must have stayed in there a long time because it had seemed for just minutes, Dean knocked on the door and asked if she was okay. She quickly got out and put her pajamas on, then headed for the bed. Dean quickly got into the shower after her and she sighed and almost turned on the television but stopped herself. That was her safety when she was alone, but now she had Dean with her, she felt safe. Jo turned out the lights and lay in bed, surprisingly awake. Dean came into the room put his stuff down and did one final sweep of the room. Jo traced his every move with her eyes and noticed that little water specks were still on his hair. He finally came to the bed and took his shirt off then stopped when he started for his pants. Jo flushed.

"I really don't do pants in bed." He said with a shrug and pulled down his sleep pants to reveal his boxers. Jo finally breathed out the breath she was holding. He got into bed and laid on his back with his hands folded behind his head. Jo stayed as still as possible. After a few minutes Dean looked over at Jo and saw she was looking at him.

"Cant sleep huh?" Dean asked. Jo, exhausted, nodded her head.

"Its like a switch that wont turn off." She said. Dean looked back up to the ceiling thinking that this was the last place he had thought he would be, then his thoughts drifted to Michael.

"You seem so accepting that you are Joan of Arc's vessel. Why?" Dean asked the question that had been on his mind. Jo breathed in.

"I don't know, but I am. It's like destiny." She said her best answer. Dean shook his head.

"I won't be Michaels bitch, I just can't." He said.

"That's okay Dean, you do things your own way. That's who you are." She said almost reaching out to him. 'Three leggy girls, three leggy girls', she kept saying in her head, trying to remind herself not to get to close. He did smell really good, and his naked muscular chest looked like it needed to be touched.

"I know, but it seems like you are so much better with the whole thing." He said snapping her back into reality.

"Dean what in my life had been easy? For either of us? We just aren't the 'American Dream' type of people. It just seems like this is something I need to do, I trust her." It was true she did trust Joan completely.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked looking back to her. Jo looked into his eyes.

"Fucking terrified." She said barely above a whisper. Dean took his arms and scooted her to him in one scoop. She didn't fight him, she melted into him. They didn't talk anymore after that, Jo feel asleep when she started to hear Dean snore.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dean awoke to his phone ringing; he gently pushed Jo to the side and grabbed his cell. His first thought was that it was Sam, but quickly saw a number that had to be Cas.

"We are in Hubble Tennessee, motel crappy I'm sure you can find it, room 23."

"I will be there momentarily." Cas said hanging up. Dean closed his phone enjoying the fact that he didn't have to have epic conversations with Cas and he didn't mind. Dean looked over at Jo who was still sleeping. Dean reached over to her and shook her, probably a little too hard because she came up swinging.

"Whoa Jo, it's me." Dean said hands rose. "You'd better get up, Cas is coming." Dean laughed to himself, looked at her and went into the bathroom. It took Jo more than a few seconds to become aware of her surroundings. She lowered her fists blinking her eyes hard. After four days of barely sleeping Jo was breathing hard trying to wake up. She shook her head trying to get the fuzziness out. Jo quickly got dressed just in time to hear the knock on the door. She checked out the window to see who it was and it was Cas. Jo opened the door smiling, "Hi Cas how are you?" she asked.

"Hello Jo. I have to talk to you and Dean." He said seriously. Jo nodded her head letting him inside.

"Cas. Tell me you have some good news." Dean said coming out of the bathroom.

"I need your help, you should both sit down." Cas said his hand waving towards the bed. Jo and Dean looked at each other both surprised that he was so intense. They both sat on the bed thighs touching Dean cleared his throat and shifted away from her. Jo just kept looking at Cas shaking off being uncomfortable.

"I did locate Naga's lair, but was repelled by her safety precautions. I need your help to get inside. I am hoping that our sword is inside. We are going to need many items." He said.

"Isn't that a little dangerous for us? Especially since the sword might not be there?" Jo asked thinking that she was unprepared.

"It is a risk that we have to take. I have a list of things that you should get, I will go get the other items listed. We have a small window of time, we should make haste." Cas said handing Dean the list. Dean took it giving it a once over.

"I am sure that we can get almost all of these things." Dean said handing the list to Jo. Jo looked it over and nodded.

"Okay a few days, maybe three." Dean said realistically.

"You both have one." Cas said. Even Jo thought that was a short time to acquire the items. They both gave Cas a troubled look.

"You should see my list." Cas said. Dean laughed.

"Okay, okay fine." Dean said. Jo hoped that some of the things on the list would help them get into getting the sword. Cas said a quick goodbye and then was on his way. Dean looked over the list.

"Well most of these are charms but what are some of these things is in the trunk, like the iron and silver, the holy water." He said scanning the list. Dean and Jo spent the rest of the day getting them ready for what for sure was going to be one hell of a fight. They talked a little but Jo was mostly concerned about what was going to happen the next day. Dean had talked to Bobby and Sam, they both wanted to be in the action but Dean said that they had it handled. Jo thought that it was unfortunate that Dean and Sam were still having a problem dealing with each other but they would find away. If her and her mother could deal with each other then there was hope for family relationships everywhere.

Dean was noticing that Jo and he worked well together. They had gone into town for supplies both keeping an eye out for each other and working quickly to buy the supplies that they needed. When they got back to the motel they both started filling their packs with all the supernatural things that they could find. While she was cleaning knifes, he cleaned the guns. When he needed something, she got it for him before he got the words out of his mouth. He had thought about how strong she was being even though she was scared. The night passed quickly much like the night before they didn't talk much but held onto each other feeling the comfort that was being offered by each of them. Cas arrived early the next morning looking a little gruffer than usual. He was carrying a large cloth sack of things, walking to the bed he spread them out. Jo looked over the items. There was a bag of dirt on the bed Jo looked at Cas.

"That is holy dirt from Chimayo, New Mexico." Dean held up a piece of jagged wood. Cas looked at it, "That is a stake from the oldest tree." Dean didn't ask if it was 'the' tree but continued to look over the items, they consisted of medallions and other silver pieces.

"Okay so we are loaded up with all kinds of crap. So what's next?" Dean asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Jo and Cas took seats at the table.

"I know that she is currently not there. There are three demons guarding the lobby, two at the door of her apartment. We need to go in fast and get in. I am going to place us on the roof of her building, from there we will go down two fights of stairs and two red doors will signify her place."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Jo added in.

"Well I am glad you are confident." Dean said looking at her. "Those demons are going to toss us like rag dolls if we don't get the first element of surprise." Dean said to him. Cas went to the bed and picked up the pieces of silver, handing one to Dean and one to Jo.

"Put these in your pocket and keep them there." Cas said. "Are you ready?" Dean and Jo looked at each other and then nodded to Cas.

"Try to be as silent as possible." He reminded them. They both gathered their things and stood in front of Cas. Dean sucked his breath in trying to keep it together and just do it. He really hated this part. Cas put his hands on both of their fore heads. To Jo it was over before it started. She was shocked when she was standing in front of an amazing skyline; they were on the roof of a New York building. Jo quickly she peered over the edge, her hair blowing wildly, to see hundreds of little red lights and could hear honking horns. Dean grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back next to them. Cas walked them over to the door way and silently pointed to the top of it. In chalk there were symbols unlike Jo had never seen before, different symbols that looked to be traced with what looked like to be blood. Jo surmised that Cas would not be able to pass through the door unless they destroyed the circle. She quickly dropped her sack and grabbed the holy water; she unscrewed the cap waiting for Dean. Dean took out his lucky lighter and held the flame close to the circle. It quickly caught flame and burned a hot orange. Jo then splashed the holy water dousing the top of the door frame. Jo watched as the fire had burned away much of the white chalk and the water she had thrown had stopped the fire and cracked the frame.

Once Cas nodded all three of them went through the door and down the stairs. She had on hand on her gun and one on the handle of her knife. As Jo's feet hit the stairs she was alert to the point that every little noise had her ready to shoot her gun. Dean was leading, Jo, then Cas. When they got two floors down Dean did not hesitate to kick open the door and round the corner throw a small grenade down the hall and shooting at the three demons that were now running toward them. Jo felt the heat on her cheeks before the explosion happened. The demons stopped short of seeing Cas and Dean and grinned a brilliant smile. The tall demon on the right lifted his hand to make Dean go flying against the wall and was surprised when he didn't go anywhere.

"What the?" The demon asked. Dean looked at him sort of surprised to see that the silver piece in his pocket was working. The demons hardly missed a beat and started running to them. Jo was around the corner waiting for a clear path.

Dean and Cas collided with the two demons and started fighting. Cas had easily pinned one of them down and Dean seemed to be holding his own. Jo looked at the both of them wondering if she should help them.

"Hurry up Jo! Find the sword!" Dean yelled at her. She could hear the unmistakable grumbling of more demons coming there way. Jo in a flash started moving again. The blast had been loud but hardly anything was on fire, she kicked the rest of the red door down. Jo quickly looked around and saw no immediate danger. She lowered her gun and took her hand off her knife in awe. The beautiful penthouse was immaculate. Jo walked through seeing black leather furniture and almost every inch of wall covered in mirrors. Jo thought that it was a bit tacky and weird to have so many mirrors. She took a second to orient herself, as she walked on the marble floors, turned the corner to go down the hall and came to a door with black handle in the middle. As Jo slowly pushed the door open her eyes widened. The room was large with dark red walls, glowing symbols all over it, ceiling to floor. Her eyes widened and she got a very uncomfortable feeling. Jo had felt evil before but was almost overwhelmed.

There were glass cases holding objects, including some things that Jo recognized. As she made her way down the small isle she walked to the back of the room to a case that she knew contained her sword. Jo ran being conscious of her footing to the case and saw Joan's sword. It was a deceivingly large sword, it looked exactly like the picture that Cas had shown her that night in the bar. Her feelings were about multiplied by ten she felt a rush unlike anything that Jo had experienced. Jo was trying to hurry and felt like she was going to jump out of her skin. She looked around for something to break the case when it dawned on her that she had her knife. Breathing heavily she covered her hand with the knife in it with the end of her shirt and raised her fist ready to break the glass case.

"Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't touch other peoples stuff?" Naga's cold voice said ringing out in the silent room. Jo twisted around as fast as she could and looked at the woman that had been plaguing her existence ever since she was told about the sword. Naga stood tall clad in expensive clothing hands on her hips, staring at Jo. Jo thought that she was beautiful and she looked powerful. "Oh but you are a tiny thing!" Naga said. Jo raised her eyebrows insulted. Jo was intimidated by Naga but was trying not to show it. Her hand slowly made it up her back to her knife. Naga looked at her knowing what she was doing. Her eyes went to black with red lines pulsing through them; Jo had never seen that before.

"Naga, I came from my sword." Jo said finding her voice.

"So you are the vessel? Not mommy? I wouldn't have guessed that." Naga said looking Jo up and down and tilted her head to the side. "Then again, I have been wrong before, like Papa Winchester in hell." Jo's head came up slowly because that bitch had just stepped over the line. Fear turned to anger hearing the name of Dean's father. Even though Naga was watching her every move, Jo finally got a firm grip on her knife. Naga looked at her with her tongue in her cheek.

"I would let that knife behind your back go, if I where you." She growled. Jo didn't and Naga raised her hand, her eyes widening. Jo smiled when the silver medallion in her pocket worked. Jo didn't think she just charged. It was first a calculated blow with her knife trying for the throat. Her knife barely scraped her skin. Naga screamed something terrible and threw Jo off of her into one of the glass cases, Jo's back taking the force shattering the case into a million pieces. Naga touched her hand to her throat and saw blood.

"You are going to pay for that." She growled. Jo got up trying not to notice the pain in her hip, limped up grabbing her gun and firing rock salt into Naga. Naga screamed in pain putting her head down. Jo saw that she was quickly recovering the black lines around her skin closing the wounds. She flew at Jo scraping her nails down Jo's chest. She whipped back as burning pain radiated through her body and Naga's manicured hands around her throat she pushed Jo to the wall and lifted her up until her feet were dangling. Jo's oxygen was cut off and it was hard to reach for the bag in her jacket pocket. Thankfully Naga was to busy concentrating on choking the life out of her to notice Jo struggling.

Jo didn't know if it was elation or lack of oxygen but when her nails tore in the bag Jo slammed the holy dirt in Naga's face. Naga immediately released her grip on Jo's throat and screamed in pain. Jo went crashing on the floor, landing on her stomach, breathing heavy hoping that the dirt would give her enough time to get the stars out of her head. Naga was scratching at her face trying to relieve the excruciating pain in her eyes and face. Jo shakily got up, hopping to her knife picking it up. By that time Naga was standing raising both of her hands at Jo. Jo went to run at her but found she couldn't move.

"Dear Cassy didn't tell you that those things expire after a while?" Naga asked laughing dirt smeared over her face. Jo panicked trying hard to struggle over the hold against her. She was going through her brain thinking of what to do next when Dean came from behind her and stabbed her with the piece of wood. Naga didn't scream this time she just slowly but her hand down and released Jo, she went to her knees. Dean dug in the stake deeper and Naga was knocked to the floor. Jo grabbed her knife and went to the case that held her sword, she brought her fist down breaking the glass. The sword acted like a magnet and went straight into her hand, Jo felt the power of her sword pulsing through her. When she turned around she turned into an empty room.

Castiel had exorcized the last of the demons and ran to aid Dean and Jo. He rounded into the room to find Jo standing there holding Joan of Arc's sword. Castiel saw that Jo was alone.

"Where is Dean?" He asked scanning the room.

"I... I don't know. I turned around and boom they were both gone. Cas! Where did they go??" Jo said starting to panic. Cas looked at Jo and noticed that there was a glow around her. "I will KILL that bitch!" Jo said feeling a rush of energy she walking fast to Cas and pointing the sword at him, Cas had expected this. "Find them now!" She screamed. Cas pushed the sword down and looked deep into Jo's eyes.

"Give me the sword, Jo. It is a powerful object and you have a powerful connection with it, you will become overwhelmed." Jo didn't want to give Cas the sword, it was _hers._ "Now Jo." Cas said in a stern voice. Jo raised it closer to his throat. "We have to find Dean, Jo." Hearing Deans name snapped her out of it. Jo stepped back and saw what she was doing; she immediately dropped the sword and handed it over to Cas.

"I'm sorry Cas, I'm a little confused." She whispered. Cas nodded.

"The feeling will pass. We need to leave." He said tucking the sword in his trench coat grabbed Jo's hand and touched her forehead.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"I should be with them." Sam said pacing in Bobby's cabin. Bobby and Ellen looked at him understanding his frustration. "I can help."

"I know, Sam. Castiel said to stay here." Ellen said trying to be comforting. The truth was she wasn't one to run from a fight and she was getting a little pissed off herself. Same perked up his head, "Did you hear that?" He asked not waiting for an answer. Sam ran to the door and slammed it open. Ellen got up and looked past Sam to see Castiel holding Jo.

"Oh my God, what happened?" She asked pushing through Sam and grabbing Jo out of Castiels arms. Ellen ran to the bed and gently laid her down. Jo was still conscience but was moaning. Ellen saw blood and ripped open Jo's shirt. Ellen saw long red scratches and tiny pieces of glass in her arms. "Dean." Jo whispered. Ellen touched Jo's face and stroked it.

"It will be fine sweetie." She said in a calm steady voice.

"What the hell happened Castiel? Where is Dean?" Sam asked through his teeth. Bobby went to the bathroom to grab things to clean Jo's wounds. Cas checked on Jo and whipped around when Sam grabbed his shoulder forcibly.

"I asked you a question!" Sam yelled. Cas lifted Sam's hand off of him.

"Naga took Dean." Cas said.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dean's first thought was that his head hurt like a son of a bitch, his second was that he was bound and tied. The last thing he remembered was walking to help Jo and then Naga grabbing him. He tried wiggling his hands but found they were numb from being tied up. He looked at his surroundings and surmised that he was in a warehouse under one light. He smelt blood.

"You are awake I see." Naga said coming out of the shadows. "That was an unpleasant experience." She said pulling a chair up to him. Dean shook hard in the chair trying to get free. Naga laughed.

"Don't bother your not going anywhere." Dean stared at her wanting to kill her. "You see, I may have lost the sword but gained something bigger." She said with sick satisfaction.

"Yea? What's that you slag?" Dean asked harshly.

"You my dear. You are the key to your brother saying yes to Lucifer." She said looking for his reaction.

"He won't do it." Dean said. Naga kept a straight face.

"Yes he will. He will say the mother of all 'yes's' to save you Dean." Dean's heart dropped. Naga got up when a dark figure emerged, she turned to him. "Ah, Abatu meet Dean. Dean meet Abatu. I'm sure you will be great friends." She said stopping when she was about to pass Abatu. "Just don't kill him, we need him." She said then proceeded. When Naga walked out of the warehouse she laughed to herself when she heard Dean scream in pain.


	11. Too Easy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or their awesome characters.

**A/N: **I first want to apologize for the very, very late update. I had an unexpected death in the family and it has been hard. I am a little in edge about this chapter…. Still excited for Jo and Ellen in two weeks!! I hope this chapter is okay. Please review.

**Too Easy**

Dean spat blood from his mouth onto the dirty floor, his mouth ached and he needed some water badly. Dean was tied up in a dirty ware house in God-knows-where; he could smell all the blood around him. He had been enduring all kinds of fun things with Abatu... he almost compared to Alastair. Dean had almost forgotten how bad some things could feel. He swore that he would kill that dirty bitch Naga if it was the last thing he did, but all that was going to have to wait. Dean had been trying to work out of his rope bindings to no avail. He was pretty sure that his hands were bleeding to from struggling against them.

Dean put his head down and tried to roll out some of his tension and started to wonder how to get out of this situation. He had almost exhausted all of his options and it wasn't like Abatu was going to let him walk out the door anytime soon. Dean had been wondering why they didn't just kill him. If he was in the demons position he would be six feet under by now. If he really was the key to Sam saying yes then he didn't know what to do. Sam would probably do it even though they swore to each other that would never happen. Dean kept looking to the warehouse door hoping to see the rescue squad bust through but he had a feeling it was going to be a wait, since Cas had put the protection spell directly on his ribs.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What do you mean Naga took Dean?" Sam said barely containing himself. He HATED to feel useless. Now with Dean being held captive he didn't know what to do. He looked over to Bobby and Ellen in a panic.

"It's okay Sam. We will find him." Bobby said reassuringly even though he didn't feel confident. Jo sat up from the bed.

"Lay back down Jo, you are useless until I dress your wounds." Ellen barked. Jo looked at her and conceded that she was right.

"Hurry up then." Jo said and earned a hard look from Ellen. She nodded sorry and laid back down her chest on fire. Everybody look to Castiel for answers.

"It is going to take me some time to figure out where to find him." Cas said knowing that was not going to pacify the tense crowd.

"Not good enough Cas." Was Sam's reply.

"I am thinking Sam." Cas said turning around.

"Why can't I say yes to Joan and go find him?" Jo said almost in tears, she needed to get Dean back. Cas turned toward the bed.

"Because Jo, it is truly a possession. You will not have control of your own body. Joan of Arc will have her own agenda. She won't find Dean." He said. Jo didn't like that at all. Not having control of your own body is a truly scary.

"Yes she will. Everybody has been drilling in my head for the last few weeks that I have to save Dean. Even she told me that." Jo argued her head spinning. She flinched when Ellen took at a larger piece of glass out of her arm. Cas knelt by the bed.

"She won't come to you until she is ready, that is how it works." Cas said.

"Well just what are we supposed to do exactly?" Bobby asked wheeling to his bag grabbing a book.

"We need to act fast, who knows what is happening to Dean as we speak." Sam wondered.

Jo cringed at the thought of Dean and the horrors that might be happening to him, she was fed up. Jo sat up from the bed again and pushing her mother up. Ellen rocked back on her heels and threw the tweezers to the floor.

"If you don't want to be cleaned up then fine!" Ellen spat. Jo looked at the piece of jagged glass sticking out of her arm, she grabbed it and yanked. Blood poured out; Jo grabbed a clean towel and held it to her arm.

"You are all telling me that the best group of hunters that have experience and an angel from heaven have no idea what the hell to do?" Jo asked through her teeth, she pulled another piece of glass from her arm. It was painful but pain meant she wasn't dead. Jo made eye contact with everyone in the room so she was sure that they got her message. "We get our heads together now and we come up with a plan in the next five minutes and save Dean or we die trying." Jo said standing up walking to the lap top. Ellen, Sam and Bobby looked at each other in awe and Ellen felt a rush of pride, her daughter was a strong woman.

"Okay. When I was with Ruby she performed this thing with a map and fire." Sam said throwing it out there.

"She was a demon, Sam. Only they can do that magic." Cas said.

"What about a summoning spell?" Bobby offered.

"We would need Naga's DNA, it's a possibility." Cas said.

"Her place was squeaky clean." Was Jo's short reply. "Anyway I think that I got something." Jo looked back from the computer, "There is a lot of demonic omens but these are the top three." Jo turned the computer towards them. Sam quickly walked to the computer and knelt down.

"This is really good Jo." Sam said looking over the screen.

"Duncan, Oklahoma, Marble Hill Missouri, and Sleepy Eye Minnesota, all of them have major activity going on." She said. "They all have crops failure, electrical storms, and unexplained disappearances and deaths. This has got to be it." Jo said. Cas's head popped up.

"When I was tracking Naga she had been in Minnesota for a time, she left so fast that I couldn't get to her." Cas said. "We should start there."

"Great let's get packed up and go." Sam said walking to grab his bag. Sam slowly turned around when no one was moving. Jo, Ellen, Bobby and Cas were all staring at him. "What?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"It's not a good idea if you go Sam." Jo said in a soft voice. Sam shook his head.

"I know that you and Dean have been getting really close lately, but he is my brother I am going." He said his hand slashing through the air. Jo almost flinched.

"Why do you think that we have been trying to keep you safe?" Jo asked getting angry. Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I know how you feel Sam, but YOU are Lucifer's vessel. I don't think that Naga took Dean just because." She said going up to him.

"She is right, Sam. Demons always have an ulterior motive." Cas added in. Sam looked at him thinking of Ruby.

"She could be using him to get to you." Bobby said. Sam turned away biting his lip wishing that people had faith in him again.

"I've got to help in some way. I won't stand on the side lines anymore." Sam said looking hurt. Jo could see why he was so upset.

"Okay. You can go." Jo regretted the words out of her mouth as she said them. Ellen and Bobby looked at her with surprise. Jo shook her head, she had a soft spot for Sam.

"Don't. Just don't. Sam is right, we are all in this together, and we are all family." Jo said leaning against the wall. "What we need is to be smart about what we do. We can't go in without a plan." Jo sighed. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, they began to work.

There wasn't any pain like the pain that came from demons. Abatu was standing over Dean watching his face closely.

"Dude you need to back up, your breath stinks." Dean said earning a hard punch from Abatu.

"Even in hell, you were a cocky bastard." Abatu said fascinated.

"Well, I tell it how it is, what can I say?" Dean smiled even though it hurt to grin. Abatu backed up and laughed.

"They say Sam has the evil streak, but you…. I wouldn't count you out." Abatu said examining his knife.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked annoyed.

"It means that demons, myself included, used to watch you slice and dice souls. I mean wow, very impressive." Abatu looked at Dean. "Such a hero."

"Shut up. I don't care what you say. Do you want to know why?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Was his reply.

"Because when I was in hell I was trying to survive. I may be a lot of things... but I am not evil." Dean said severely.

"Well maybe not. But Lucifer is right about one thing Dean. It's going to end how it ends, it is your destiny." Abatu said.

"You'd better hope to God that I don't get out of these ropes." Dean said seriously.

"God? He's not around... or at least for now." Abatu licked his lips. A loud thump on the door captured both of their attentions. Abatu's eyes turned black instantly. Dean was stunned when Jo walked through the door alone, he instantly tried struggling against his binding. Jo stood on the dirty floor making herself not run to Dean.

"This is quite a surprise." Abatu said raising his hand. Jo didn't go flying, she smiled.

"Jo…." Dean growled in warning.

"Let's go big boy." She said running to him, Abatu ran towards her too. In a rush she met him half-way slinging holy water and dirt in his face. He hissed and bent over but quickly recovered. Dean sat watching as Jo and Abatu fought struggling to get free. Dean then felt a rush of blood back into his hands as he felt a knife working through the rope. As Sam was busy cutting he glanced to the window and saw what he could only assume was Naga. Sam sucked in a breath and looked at the window again. As quick as he had seen her she was gone.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yea it's me." He said sliding around the front to free Dean's feet. Sam didn't know what to think about what he thought he saw. Once Dean was free both of them started running for Jo who was holding her own, Dean was impressed. Sam tossed Dean a gun and both opened fire at him Jo ran for the door. Abatu slumped over kneeling on one knee. Dean stopped and kicked Abatu in the face.

"Dean! Come on!" Sam yelled. Dean ran following Sam out the door. He breathed in the cool night air as he reached the outside. Dean was happy to breathe in clean air not the air that smelled like blood and rotting corpses. Abatu was not far behind he growled and ran right into the devils trap. He struggled looking at the floor.

"Do you think that I am alone?" Abatu asked. Bobby and Ellen came from the side of the building.

"Where is Naga?" Bobby asked.

"That silly bitch? She's around." Abatu said. Bobby and Ellen looked at each other, Bobby opened up the book and started reading the exorcism ritual. Jo went to Dean grabbed him, his weight felt good against her. Dean leaned up against her as she helped him to the impala. Jo opened the door for him and helped him sit down.

"Good to see you Jo." Dean said Jo just smiled. Sam ran up to them.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked.

"Good Sammy. It's about time you guys showed up." He said as he melted into the familiar seat.

"Yea well it's good to have you back." Sam said giving him a brotherly look. "Where is Naga?"

All three listened as a huge scream came from the warehouse as the demon was expelled from the poor mans body. Dean shook it off. "I don't know but I have a feeling that Abatu knew more than he was letting on in between beatings." Dean said. Jo's eyebrows came together.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"He said something about God." Dean felt uncomfortable bringing it up. Sam got excited.

"What did he say, Dean?" Sam asked moving closer. Dean looked at him.

"He said that he knew God wasn't around. He said at least for now." Dean said looking at both of them. Jo and Sam stood there not knowing what to say.

"Did you already exorcise him?" Cas said. He had just appeared like usual.

"Hell yes, now let's get the hell out of here!" Bobby and Ellen came running up from behind them. "We are about to have a fire storm of demons on us if we don't go!" Everyone sprang into action. Sam drove the impala and Jo, Bobby and Ellen jumped in the truck and they were off into the night before the night got ugly on them again.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Naga, Naga." Lucifer's velvety voice said. Naga was at the height of excitement to see the person that she loved even more than herself. The plan had been working for months in and she was more than happy to be in his presence.

"I have been waiting so long to see you again." She gushed. Lucifer just continued to stare out the window. "We are so close, I can taste it."

"Make sure you make no more mistakes Naga, it could be the death of you." Lucifer said. Naga shook a little.

"Everything is going to plan." Naga said. Lucifer eyes flashed white.

"I need Sam Winchester. You were supposed to keep Dean to get to Sam." Lucifer said looking at the moon, soon all of it would be his.

"Yes master, but its all good for the next phase." Naga said cowering a little.

"You have no more chances to make this right. I am not worried, just do your job." Naga's eyes watered when Lucifer left but she laughed to herself when she thought of what was coming.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Does anybody else think that was way too easy?" Dean asked watching Jo kneel down dressing his wounds. Ellen, Bobby, Sam were all sitting around the bar passing the whiskey around.

"Easy, Dean? What was easy about that whole situation?" Sam asked incredibly.

"I am just saying Sam. It just seemed that it would have been harder to get me back and we have the sword." Everyone looked at each other, Dean had a point.

"Maybe it was just luck." Jo said even though she didn't believe it herself.

"When has that ever happened?" Bobby asked. They all conceded that he was right.

"All I am saying is that something doesn't feel right." Dean said feeling defeated. Jo was too tired to think about anything else tonight, she silently grabbed Dean's hand and led him upstairs. Everyone was quiet after that everyone begged off to bed soon afterwards.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sam rolled over in bed for the millionth time trying to get comfortable. It wasn't like he wasn't used to sleeping in strange places, he was. Sam finally turned on his back and put his hands behind his head.

"Sam." Naga said from the corner of the room. Sam's body was immediately on full alert. He sat up in bed reaching for his gun but found it wasn't there.

"I don't want you to kill me just yet, Sam. I have no intention of ending up like Lillith." She purred crossing her legs her hand under her chin.

"I am going to kill you." Sam hissed.

"Now, now. Don't get nasty. I am here to help you." She said. Sam laughed a harsh laugh.

"I am not falling for any Ruby shit ever again. You are wasting my time." Sam said looking in her eyes.

"Sam it is still in you, you know. I understand your struggle but it is useless. That stupid Ruby wasn't straight with you, but I will be." She said.

"I don't trust demons." Sam said looking for a weapon so he could make his move.

"You shouldn't. Let me lay it straight for you. You are going to say yes, you are going to save the world." Naga said.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Sam asked.

"Because I have information about something that can help you." With that Naga was gone and Sam was left sitting up in bed staring into a dark room.


	12. Keep Going

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or their awesome characters.

**A/N:** Here is the new one; I'm not sure what the heck to do now that Jo is dead. sigh I will tell you this for sure. There is more bad news to come; I got it from a very reliable source, trust me. I am going to be wrapping this up soon. Hope it doesn't suckage major.

* * *

**Keep Going**

"What the hell does that mean, Sam?!" Jo heard Dean yell all the way upstairs. Jo looked around for her mom and saw that she was gone from the house and she didn't see Bobby. Jo didn't know that to do about this situation or where to go from here. Usually the problem came to them and there was a certain time frame to solve it in. Jo had been so worried the last few weeks that she was just tired. She was super over all the life changing things that had been going on. What she wanted is an exotic vacation and Dean in swim trunks. Okay, so maybe she couldn't picture Dean in swim trunks, but she could picture him without trunks. Jo shook her head pushing the thoughts away. Last night they had gotten cleaned up and Jo had silently re-bandaged Dean, it was kind of becoming one of their things.

"Dean just listen!" Sam yelled. Jo heard him slam the door and the raised voices became muffled.

"Still going at it?" Ellen asked from behind Jo. Jo nodded and Ellen put her hand on her shoulder. Jo felt comforted for a few seconds, and then noticed that Cas was in the corner of the room.

"Jo. I need to talk to you privately." Jo was about to protest but instead she nodded and looked at her mom. Ellen nodded slightly and started down the stairs.

"Ellen after I talk to Jo I want to talk to you." Cas said. Ellen heard glass shatter against the wall.

"You'd better give me a few minutes to cool the two hot heads down." Ellen said going down the stairs at a faster pace. Jo headed to her room and went in leaving the door open for Cas. Jo sat on her bed and waited for Cas to start talking.

"I know that this has been a hard road for you, Jo." Cas said sympathetically. Jo just stared at Castiel waiting for him to continue. "Have you seen Joan of Arc lately?"

"No, nothing. I haven't seen her since she warned us." Cas put his head down. Jo started to panic. "What aren't you telling us?" Jo asked.

"Heaven is realizing that Dean is not going to say yes to Michael and they are considering the next steps to take." He looked at Jo and she looked at him.

"What does that mean?" Jo asked.

"It means that soon heaven will cut itself off from the earth and we will be left alone to deal with Lucifer all by ourselves." Cas said in a lower voice than usual. "It means that Joan will not come to you and I will lose all of what's left of my powers."

"What are we supposed to do? I mean there is no upside of this situation." Jo stared off into space. A strange feeling came over her, she looked at Cas accusingly. "You want me to help convince Dean to say yes." With each word her voice kept getting higher. Cas looked at her sharply.

"No. That is not what I want, I want to find God and end this but it is not helping that heaven is pulling away, I feel weaker everyday." Cas said.

"Okay then, because that will never happen, I would not do that to him." Jo slashed her arm through the air. Cas smiled.

"I am glad that you are loyal to him." Jo gave him a 'duh' look and shut her eyes trying to think a way out of the situation. Cas was beginning to feel less optimistic everyday, he sighed heavily and Jo felt sorry for him. Jo got up from the bed and rested her hand on Cas's shoulder. Cas looked up at Jo's face.

"It will be okay, Cas. We will figure something out." Jo smiled at him even though she was worried and scared out of her mind. It reminded Cas of why he was on the side of humanity.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What if we summoned her and trapped her for questioning?" Sam suggested to Dean in an even voice, he looked over at Ellen she nodded her head in approval. Dean and Sam had been close to blows when Ellen busted down the door to the small room. She had made the boys sit down at the table and start acting like adults instead of two year olds.

"Maybe." Dean said dismissing his question. "Are you sure that is all she said?" Dean asked again.

"Yes of course, Dean. You can trust me you know." Sam said. It was true; Sam had told Dean everything word for word about his asinine conversation with Naga. Sam was over demons trying to pick at his spirit.

"Of course I trust you." Dean said looking at Sam. Dean didn't want to admit that he was a little more than worried about Sam but as far as Dean was concerned the new leaf that they had turned over was more important to him than fighting.

"It looks like we are at a stale mate, boys." Ellen said wondering what to do.

"Hello?" A voice came out of the bar area. Ellen immediately stood up from the table and the boys grabbed the guns and proceeded to look through the swinging doors to the bar area.

"Hello, guys?" Said a shaky voice. Dean recognized the voice and rolled his eyes and put his gun away. Dean slammed open the door with his foot and scared Chuck so much that he jumped.

"Geez! You scared me! What the hell?" Chuck said gaining his composure. Dean and Sam just stared at him not saying anything. Chuck started to get uncomfortable at the boys staring at him. Chuck eyed Ellen in the back ground.

"Umm hi, you must be Ellen." Chuck said looking Ellen up and down. "You look exactly how I wrote you." Ellen looked raised her gun back up.

"Whoa, whoa, Ellen he is harmless, he is Chuck." Sam said.

"I still might shoot him if he keeps eyeballing me." Ellen said not wavering.

"Chuck the prophet." Dean said holding back laughter. Ellen lowered the gun and held out her hand.

"Ellen." She said. Cas and Jo joined the group. Chuck saw Jo and went up to her.

"You have to be Jo. It is so nice to meet you. Believe me, I never saw you coming back but I am sooo glad you are here." Chuck gushed. Jo raised her eyebrow and shook Chuck's hand.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" Sam asked. Chuck laughed a nervous laugh and shifted his feet.

"Is it okay if I can get some whiskey?" Chuck asked. Everybody headed for the bar, Ellen and Jo behind it.

Bellied up to the bar the group looked at Chuck as he took his third shot. He closed his eyes as the liquor burned through his stomach. He motioned for another one and Ellen had a surprised look on her face but poured him the shot anyway. Chuck shot the liquor back and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Everyone was staring at him.

"Okay, so I had a headache last night and I blocked out most of it, but out of all the dreams I have had this one was different." Chuck's tone got low.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck looked at everyone staring at him with their mouths hanging open. Dean tried to say something but then closed his mouth and tilted his head to the side.

"You are talking about finding the creator of everything we know." Sam said softly, his mind exploding.

"Cas, can God be walking around in human form?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he can be anything he wants too." Cas said. "It is absolutely possible." Cas said looking at Ellen.

"You should know my dream was fuzzy that is all I remember. It's like it was hazy or shut off. Something interfered with my dream, but he was there." Ellen gave Cas a look.

"What was that?" Jo asked catching on to the by-play. Ellen gave her daughter a guilty look.

"Seriously mother." Jo folded her arms.

"It is my fault; do not be angry at your mother." Cas's said. Nobody said anything they just looked at him to drop the other shoe. Ellen sighed.

"I have been doing a side job for Cas. Every miracle that Cas has identified I have investigated."

"So far...?" Dean asked. Ellen looked him in the eye.

"Nothing definitive." Cas said.

"Wow, mom, thanks for telling me." Jo said offended.

"You have your secrets too, Joanna." Ellen said looking at Dean. Dean coughed and took a drink of beer, Jo blushed.

"Point taken." Jo said.

"I can tell you right now that you won't find him." Chuck said slurring a little. Dean felt his temper rising.

"Well then what the hell was the point of you coming here, Chuck?" Dean said.

"I don't think I had a choice. Even though the dream was choppy, I saw me here." Chuck shifted his eyes around. Everybody was silent. Jo got everybody more beers and poured more whiskey.

"So if we can't find God what the hell do we do?" Dean asked.

"We find Naga and go to town." Jo said. Everyone just looked at her. "What?" Jo took out her notebook. "I have been writing down everything that we have gone through and I am sure that there is some sort of pattern." Jo started to doubt herself. "Okay, maybe not but still." Everyone looked half drunk and down. "Look, Sam has a line with her, I say at a dead-end then we don't have another option."

"When Dean was missing we went through the whole process of how to find Naga and we came up with nothing." Ellen said.

"Yes mom, but now Sam can call her to him and when she comes we kick her ass and figure out what we are supposed to do."

"That's crazy." Sam said.

"She's right." Dean said standing up. Ellen wanted to protest but she knew it wouldn't so any good.

"Let's get ready." Ellen said.

"I will prepare as much as possible." Cas said and in an instant he was gone. Jo watched her mom and Sam walked off and looked at Dean.

"Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." Dean said. He didn't want to think about it but out of all the awful feelings that he had, this one felt the worst. Jo looked at him and nodded. She wasn't feeling the best either especially after talking to Cas. Dean took Jo's hand…. Chuck cleared his throat. Jo rolled her eyes and looked over at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They picked a farmhouse close to the Roadhouse, it reminded Dean of when they summoned Cas for the first time. Sam finished the ritual and stepped out of the chalk circle toward Ellen, Dean, and Jo.

"That should do it." Sam said wiping his hands. Nothing happened. All were looking around until the wind picked up and Naga was standing in the circle looking at her nails.

"What a delightful crowd." Naga said. "Sam you could have just called me. You didn't have to go through all of this trouble."

"Apparently we do bitch. Now why are you coming after Sam saying you can help him?" Jo asked.

"Unfortunately, I have been given orders to get Sam over here to Lucifer." Naga said honestly.

"That will _never _happen." Sam said.

"Something bad is going to happen guys, yes you got the sword, but let me tell you that we can be reasonable." Naga said. "Some things can't be helped, why do you think that you are going to say yes to him soon?" Naga asked.

"I am not going to say yes." Sam said again. Naga rolled her eyes.

"He is going to make it so horrible for you that you are going to sacrifice yourself for him." She nodded to Dean. "I say that Sam, you should do you a solid and say yes." Dean opened his mouth Naga turned to him. "You saw what was going to happen in the future." Was all she said. Jo stepped up with her knife ready.

"You are one cruel bitch and your being nice. You don't add up." Jo said sternly.

"Well bitch, that's how it is." Naga looked around at her trap. "There is a lot you need to catch up on." She grabbed a piece of paper from her jacket and put it on the ground. "I gotta run, cute trap though." Naga clapped her hands and cracked the circle, with that Naga was gone. Jo stepped in the circle looking around.

"How the hell did she do that?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea!" Ellen said checking the markings, they were sound.

"That is certainly disturbing." Cas said. "The other side is getting stronger." Jo leaned over and picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

"1014 Spruce Street, Seattle." Jo read.

"Cas, do you know what that means?" Dean asked.

"No. I am sorry."

"Looks like we are making it a trip then." Jo said.

"What if it is a trap?" Sam asked.

"Everything is a trap, which is why we all do this together." Dean said. Jo walked out of the farm house confused. Dean came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok, Jo?" Jo turned around and looked him.

"I am not sure. I feel like we are not doing well." Jo said biting her lip.

"That's because we aren't. The only thing to do is keep going." Dean said. Sam came up with Ellen behind him.

"We just keep going." Dean said. No one was comforted.


	13. Thirty Times

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of their awesome characters.

**A/N:** This is a shorter chapter I know…. But the feeling strikes when it strikes. Hope you enjoy.

Thirty Times

"Doesn't this sound familiar Sam?" Dean said handing the piece of paper to him.

"Should it?" Sam asked racking his brain for a connection.

"I don't know I can't shake the feeling that we are missing something here." Dean said sitting down. They were at the Roadhouse trying to figure out what their next move was.

"The address is for a policeman in Seattle Washington, an Anthony Tillman." Jo said coming from the office. She put the papers on the table and sat down next to Dean; he grabbed the papers and shuffled through them.

"There is nothing on this guy. He is perfectly normal, nothing weird or suspicious." Dean said confused. He passed the papers to Sam, he sat back and his eyebrows came together. Sam got up from the table and headed outside.

"Sam? What is it Sam?" Dean asked watching him go out the front door. Dean lifted his hands in the air and Jo shrugged at him. They sat in silence until Sam busted back through the door carrying their father journal.

"Why did you grab that?" Dean asked. Jo looked at the worn book.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's dad's journal. He wrote all the important stuff in there and gave it to us." Sam said excitedly, he turned to Dean. "I remembered that one page that says Seattle and look at the address." Sam said opening the book, Jo and Dean looked at the page. "1014 Spruce Street." Jo muttered.

"I have been through dad's journal a thousand times and I don't remember that ever being in there." Dean said.

"It's a half page Dean, you really don't pay attention to the details." Sam said. Dean nodded and took the journal and looked at the weathered page again.

"There is just the address, what is the significance of it?" Jo asked.

"We worked a case back then during Christmas." Sam said. Dean still wasn't getting it. "The night I learned about what dad really did, the night that I gave you your necklace." Sam said looking at Dean his face lit up in recognition.

"That's right, I do remember. I gave you those chick presents that year." Dean said smirking. Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well anyway, the hotel was around the corner too." Dean got up from the table his mind racing. He was about to open his mouth when Cas popped into the room.

"I think it might be Michael." He said in a serious voice. Dean paled. Jo got up from the table and walked over to Cas.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Because the timing is right and when I went to investigate there were other angels around the place." He responded.

"I thought I was his vessel." Dean said scared at the fact that it could be him.

"You are his true vessel, that man is his backup. Just like Lucifer currently inhabits his." With this everyone sat back down. Dean was so tired and terrified that he might come face to face with him, now he sympathized with Sam.

"I am still not saying yes to that S.O.B." Dean said to no one in particular.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to confront him..." Sam said knowing that it would not get a good reception.

"That would be a terrible idea, Sam. That's like if we handed you to Lucifer on a plate." Jo was not going to be supportive of that when she knew that Dean was not wanting to do.

"I agree with Sam." Cas said.

"You what?" Dean said getting angry. Angry was a better emotion than fear and that is what he grabbed onto.

"Michael is the most powerful of all angels if we don't go to him then he will find you eventually." Cas said sounding more defeated. Dean noticed that Cas was taking more and more emotional tones lately.

"So I am just supposed to go talk to him? Like, 'Hi I am Dean, you are supposed to get all up in me?'" Dean said sarcastically.

"Something like that." Cas said, Jo could have sworn he almost smiled at Dean's comment, it was disturbing.

"We can trap him like we did to Raphael." Cas said. "I am not sure why Naga gave us his location I can only assume it was to 'get this show on the road.'" Everyone at the table tried to keep a straight face, Sam was the first to break. Before long they were all laughing and Cas shifted in his seat confused.

"Cas I am going to come out and say it, you are one funny bastard." Dean said amazed that they were laughing in such a devastating situation, what was more disturbing was Dean realized Cas was taking on more and more human characteristics. After a couple of minutes everyone stopped laughing and a more serious tone came to the conversation.

"Jo have you had anymore visits from Joan?" Cas asked. Jo shook her head.

"No I am sorry." She said truly feeling bad about it. It was like once she got the sword it she got cut off.

"Okay. So we need a plan." Sam said, everyone began talking at once.

XOXOXOXOXO

Dean and Jo sat in the front seat of the impala while Cas and Sam checked around the place. Jo placed her hand in Dean's and squeezed. Dean squeezed back; Jo got an enormous amount of satisfaction out of this.

"It is going to be okay, you know." Jo whispered.

"This is a stupid plan." Dean said withdrawing his hand, mostly because he didn't want to sweat all over Jo, he checked his watch.

"Okay, showtime." He leaned over and kissed Jo on the lips, lightly at first and then harder toward the end. Jo felt tears bubbling up as well as panic. Dean quickly broke this kiss and got out of the car without looking at her. Jo sat looking at him hoping literally to God that this was going to work.

Dean quickly walked to the house and noticed that people were looking at him, he figured that they were probably other angels but made his way up the stairs and to the front door. Dean didn't feel like knocking so he lifted his foot prepared to kick in the door when it just opened. Feeling cheated out of releasing pent up aggression he stormed in the house and yelled as loud as he could, "Michael!" To this he got no answer just a familiar song coming out of the living room. Dean immediately recognized the tune from Metallica even though it wasn't his favorite. Dean cautiously went into the room to see a middle thirties man standing with his back to him playing with the CD player. Dean put on his game face.

"Hero of the day?" Dean asked folding his arms and leaned on the door frame. The man turned around holding a cheeseburger. Dean's first thought was that he looked normal; he had blond hair and wore jeans and a t-shirt.

"I thought it might be appropriate considering the circumstances." Michael said taking a giant bite out of his burger, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. So far Dean could find no fault in the man. Michael swallowed and went to the grease ridden sack and pulled out another burger offering it to Dean. Dean though about it for a split second and then put his hand up.

"I am not hungry." Was all he could think to say. Michael nodded.

"Well, to bad. I think that you know what you are missing." He said polishing off the last of the burger. To Dean's surprise he belched and wiped his hands on his jeans and lifted his hand out to Dean. Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"So what? We are supposed to be BFF's just because you like eating cheeseburgers and listening to Metallica?" Dean asked trying to keep up his bravado. Michael threw his head back and laughed.

"You're a funny guy, Dean." He said still holding out his hand. Dean reached out and took it. Dean knew the feeling of being transported; it was dizzy and took his breath away.

"You bastard." Dean said looking around. He recognized the place where he was. It was the room where Lucifer's cage had been. Michael walked around and the room stopping looking serious for the first time since Dean had met him.

"I thought we would take a quick trip back to the place where it all started." Michael said in a sad voice. Dean circled around him.

"If you are going to give me a show and tell I am not interested because I am not saying yes and you are not going to make me kill my own brother." Dean said angrily. Michael gave him an incredulous look.

"Do you actually think that I want to kill my own brother?" Michael asked. "You have heard by now that your lives are a mirror of Lucifer and me." Dean nodded tired of hearing the same story.

"Yea, yea. You could say I have heard that." Dean said.

"It is true. Imagine my dismay at my own brother rebelling against our father. The pain of having to watch him take a dark path away from him killed me." Michael said sadly. "While I thought the human race was entertaining and understood what my father wanted from us. Lucifer became increasingly rebellious and that is why my father told me that I might have to kill him one day." Michael said. Dean looked down because his own father had said the same to him about Sam.

"Then why isn't Lucifer dead? You could have taken care of him and we wouldn't have to be wrapped up into your situation." Dean said thinking of what their lives could have been with out the evil that constantly followed them.

"It was only after I begged and pleaded with him that I was granted permission to throw him in a cage so that I wouldn't have to kill him. How could I kill him? He is my brother." Michael sat on a stone stair starring at the floor. Dean didn't know what to say. He understood the fact that Michael didn't want to kill Lucifer anymore than he wanted to kill Sam.

"Why the change of heart? Don't you need me to kill him? Isn't this where all of this is heading?" Dean fired.

"After a few millennia of this, I know what needs to be done, what is supposed to happen, it gets easier to accept." Michael said throwing his hands up. "It didn't help that dad took off either. Most of them think that he is dead, now I don't know what to think." He said.

"I think that you are wrong and there has got to be another way." Dean said hoping Michael would offer another position.

"There is no other way Dean. If there was any other way, I would have discovered it by now." Michael said getting up from the stair. "I even gave Bobby the amulet to give to Sam because I knew he would give it to you. Here is the deal, you say yes, I do what I have to do and then we can have paradise." Michael said.

"That is not the plan I had in mind. While you are used to the idea of killing off your brother I am not." Dean said. Michael walked over to him quickly, Deans defenses went up.

"The events are already set in motion and Lucifer is not going to change his mind. Dean, you saw what is going to happen in the future. If you don't say yes then we have to cut heaven off from earth so Lucifer doesn't have a chance to get in." Michael said truthfully. Michael sighed and waved his hand, they were back at the house.

"You have a lot to think about Dean. I will let you leave and mull it over." Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You are just going to let me go?" He asked.

"Yes. Before you leave you should know one more thing." Michael said.

"Shoot." Dean said wondering what could be more shocking at this point.

"Sam is going to say yes and then it will all rest on your shoulders like it always does." Michael turned back to the CD collection he had been shuffling through earlier. Dean stood too enthralled by what he had seen and heard to move.

"You better get out of here. Castiel and Sam are about to come in here with the misguided attempt to trap me." Michael said. "It would not be a good idea on their part." Dean heard Michaels voice turn deadly. As much as Dean wanted to come at him with sarcasm and doubt he felt a grudgingly respect for him. Dean turned and walked out of the house quickly and ran right into Sam and Cas.

"Where is Michael?" Asked Cas. Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the impala.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked upset.

"He knew that you were coming in to trap him and told me it was a good idea if we bailed." Dean said getting them both in the car. "I believed him." Jo was confused as Dean started up the car and peeled out.

"How is that possible?" Jo asked. "You were only in the house for a few seconds." Dean didn't answer Jo and Sam followed Cas's direction as he didn't press Dean for details. After an hour of no one talking Jo got fed up.

"What was he like Dean?" She asked. Dean looked over at her and to Sam and Cas.

"He was like me but about thirty times as cool." Dean said with a smile on his face. Sam got a worried look on his face and no one talked after that.


End file.
